


A CANÇÃO DA LOBA

by Vespasiano



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespasiano/pseuds/Vespasiano
Summary: Uma garota se tornou Ninguém depois de anos de dedicação à Casa do Preto e do Branco





	1. NINGUÉM

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tudo pertence a GRRM
> 
> Olá leitores.  
> Esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Eu sou o tipo de escritora que tudo o que escreve pertence ao fundo da gaveta, ou seja não gosto de publicar minhas escritas, por isto espero de coração que peguem leve comigo.

 Esta noite _Ninguém_ deveria ser uma das flores de Madame Bellore, a cortesã mais famosa das cidades Livres, uma mulher que nomeou sua barcaça do amor em Jardim e as suas meninas em flores, _Ninguém_ havia escutado nas vielas de Braavos que Madame Bellore fez sua fortuna através dos prazeres e por já estar em uma idade em que não despertava mais os desejos dos marinheiros decidiu criar o seu próprio prostíbulo.

_ Ninguém _ informou-se através dos marinheiros bêbados que uma de suas meninas havia fugido com um comerciante de tapeçaria e que se fazia necessário uma nova menina para trabalhar em sua barcaça.

Mas, não seria a velha que ganharia o presente do Deus de Muitas Faces, ela apenas seria o caminho mais fácil e seguro para se aproximar de um certo mercador que frequentava seu bordel, este homem sim, seria o que receberia o presente.

O h omem Bondoso havia dado a ela a missão de descobrir 3 verdades sobre o tal homem e na noite anterior foi-se traçado o plano de como seria entregue o presente do Deus de Muitas faces.

_ \- Diga me menina o que descobriu? - havia lhe perguntado o homem Bondoso enquanto caminhavam por entre as gigantescas estátuas dos diversos Deuses que haviam na Casa do Preto e do Branco _

_ A menina lhe sussurrou: _

_ \- Descobri que o homem se chama Orys Sand, um bastardo das terras quentes de Dorne que construiu sua fama como o melhor mercador de vinhos e escravos sendo conhecido de sua terra natal até as longínquas terras de Sothoryos...Dizem que ele é um frequentador assíduo da barcaça do Amor de Madame Bellore sempre quando está em Braavos a trabalho do Banco de Ferro. _

_ \- E o que mais? _

_ \- Descobri também que ele está hospedado em uma estaleira próximo aos canais do lado Oeste de Braavos. - disse Ninguém com um sorriso de triunfo por saber seu paradeiro _

_ \- Você tem feito um bom trabalho Ninguém... O Deus de Muitas Faces tem reconhecido seus esforços e sua dedicação ao servi-lo. Desde que chegou à Casa do Preto e do Branco vem se dedicando em todas as suas missões… Amanhã você deverá ofereça seus serviços a Madame como uma de suas flores, deverá ser uma menina órfã em busca de trabalho. _

_ \- Devo escolher o rosto da menina ruiva?- perguntou Ninguém  _

_ \- Não, este já foi usado há pouco tempo, precisamos de um rosto que chame a atenção dos homens. _

_ \- Qual devo usar ?  _

_ O homem Bondoso a observou através do archote que banhava fracamente o templo e com um sorriso disse: _

_ \- Use seu rosto Ninguém, deixe ele ser apreciado, há muito que não o vemos andar pelas ruas da cidade... _

_ \- Meu rosto?- perguntou Ninguém espantada _

_ \- Você já não é mais a menina faminta e suja que implorou à nossa porta, você se  tornou uma mulher muito bonita. Uma beleza bem incomum para este lado do mar Estreito.- disse o homem  que segurou-a pelo queixo e mostrou seu reflexo na piscina do templo-...Vá descansar Ninguém e amanhã seja um colírio para os olhos cansados dos pobres homens de Braavos....Valar morghulis _

_ \-  Valar dohaeris .- respondeu ao Homem Bondoso, mas antes que a garota se virasse para partir ele a puxou pelo ombro e perguntou, como sempre fazia todas as noites: _

_ \- Quem é você?- E ela respondeu - Ninguém! _

 

Quando  _ Ninguém _ chegou ao Porto, já era tarde e o horizonte já anunciava que mais tarde haveria chuva, algo comum nas terras chuvosas de Braavos. O Porto Púrpura era reservado apenas para os Bravosi, era ali que se encontrava as melhores tavernas e bordéis. Ela notou que o porto estava em sua frenética movimentação diária, com seus mais diversos tipos de barcos que ancoravam e zarparam, com seus marinheiros que se sentavam nas tabernas e gastavam suas moedas de ouro com putas e vinhos, com gangues de órfãos que tentavam furtar os bebados e a constante e irritante gritaria de comerciantes que vendiam suas mercadoria em língua bravosi, antigo valiriano, Dothraki e até um pouco na língua comum de Westeros. Mas, bem mais à frente de toda essa agitação se encontrava o Jardim de Madame Bellore algo fácil de ser reconhecido, pois era uma barcaça grande ancorada, decorada com delicadas flores coloridas pintadas a mão e uma quantidade considerada de lampiões acesos com cheiro de citronela para espantar os mosquitos para não atrapalhar sua clientela.  _ Ninguém  _ já haviam visitado este bordel como Cat para vender suas ostras, mas hoje ela não seria Cat, esta noite ela seria o que a Madame Bellore ordenasse.

Por dentro a barcaça de Madame Bellore era famosa por todo seu luxo, de tão luxuoso beirava o excêntrico, algo incomum para um prostíbulo, mas esse era um dos comércios mais lucrativos da cidade, então qualquer esforço para chamar clientela, nunca era demais. As paredes do barco eram em um tom verde claro imitando uma vasta folhagem e as flores pintadas eram tão delicadas e coloridas quanto as que enfeitavam o barco na parte de fora.

_ Ninguém  _ foi bem recebida e levada a um gabinete para aguardar a chegada da prostituta. Madame Bellore chegou em pouco tempo, ela era uma mulher alta, com um longo pescoço todo adornado em joias, com um sorriso reconfortante e com um belo vestido de seda amarela,  _ Ninguém  _  tinha que reconhecer que a mulher mesmo em uma idade avançada era muito bonita para seus cabelos brancos e ela também tinha que admitir que putas de cabelo branco era uma coisa difícil de se achar.

 

\- Diga-me menina porque vem ao meu barco?- perguntou Bellore lhe oferecendo uma cadeira para se sentar

\-  Ouvi uma conversa através dos pescadores de caranguejos que está contratando meninas novas para seu jardim....Eu gostaria de poder trabalhar.- disse  _ Ninguém _ fazendo uma voz doce e relutante

\- E qual a sua história?

\- Meu nome é Mercy, perdi minha mãe ainda criança e meu pai era de Westeros, um remador do navio "Sol Poente", ele faleceu há um tempo atrás e agora eu não tenho mais ninguém...

\- Não tem mais ninguém? Nenhum irmão ou irmã? 

Mercy não tinha ninguém, nenhuma família, nem irmãos, muito menos amantes... Mas havia uma pessoa que ela conhecia que há muito já estava morta que gritou nas profundezas do seu coração de forma desesperadora “ _ SIM, EU TINHA, _ MAS TODOS FORAM MORTOS!”.

\- Não, não tenho mais ninguém!- disse  _ Ninguém  _ reprimindo o coração

\- Você é uma jovem muito bonita...Uma beleza selvagem, os homens irão enlouquecer quando te virem...Mas, devo inspecionar o produto antes da compra não é mesmo? Diga-me continua com a virtude intacta?

_ Ninguém  _ balançou a cabeça

\- Poderíamos ter ganho um bom dinheiro com sua donzelice... Não estou julgando minha flor, o mundo tem de ser bem cruel com as meninas solitárias. - a mulher bebeu um longo vinho e admirou o horizonte pela janela - Trabalhe para mim, seja uma das flores do meu jardim, aqui não importa seu nome ou sua história triste, será bem vinda se trabalhar corretamente.

Ela olhou em seus olhos e mexeu em seu cabelo.

\- Agradeço Madame. - disse  _ Ninguém  _ sorrindo amplamente

\- Tens uma voz linda, darei o nome de Jasmim.-..."Voz linda ou belas mentiras?" pensou  _ Ninguém... _ \- Pois, então será Jasmim a nova moradora do barco do prazer de Madame Bellore... No começo tudo é um pouco difícil...mas, irá se acostumar e ouso até dizer que apreciará...-disse rindo-...Principalmente na época em que a maré fica baixa em Braavos e o Jardim muda de águas e conhecemos outras cidades...

\- Sim, madame.

\- Ótimo, agora vá... tome um banho para tirar esse cheiro de peixe e apronte-se para sua estreia...Felizmente, o Jardim hoje esta cheio e não haverá muito o que lhe ensinar...-disse a mulher a empurrando para fora da porta

 

_ Ninguém  _ queria responder que já havia tomado banho há 3 luas atrás...Mas, a garota que fedia a peixe era a Gata dos Canais, já Jasmin deveria cheirar a flores.

Madame Bellore ordenou que 2 mulheres mais velhas a levassem para ser esfregada e banhada.  _ Ninguém _ foi empurrada para uma casa de Banho com banheiras fumegantes e cheiros extremamente doces de óleos e flores, as mesmas mulheres a esfregaram para tirar o fedor de Cat, mas esta era uma missão difícil...Levou-se horas para que as mulheres conseguissem tirar o fedor de peixe de sua pele e quando  _ Ninguém  _ saiu do banho sua pele estava vermelha de tanto ser esfregada, no fim vestiram na um vestido de seda amarelo claro e em seus suas tranças foram colocadas lindas flores brancas. 

 

Quando os clientes chegaram Madame Bellore liberou as flores para irem atender seus clientes.Por algum motivo desconhecido naquele momento  _ Ninguém _ estava nervosa com a quantidade de homens no convés, ela não podia deixar os sentimentos de insegurança surgirem bem no meio da missão…“  _ O medo corta mais profundamente do que a espada _ ”...

Ela deveria guardar o medo no fundo da sua mente e prestar atenção no seu objetivo que era dar a dádiva do presente ao mercador e sair, mas antes deveria encontrá-lo.

 

_ Ninguém _ subiu as escadas que davam para uma visão ampla de todos no convés, o prostíbulo estava cheio e barulhento… Porém, enquanto observava sua atenção se voltou para uma briga que se iniciou mais a frente entre dois homens.

_ Ninguém _ reconheceu que um dos homens que ali brigavam era o mercador de Dorne e o outro era uma coisa difícil de não se notar.... Uma coisa pequena...Pequena e de pernas tortas...e loira. 

 

"O QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO AQUI?"- perguntou-se ferozmente

 

Ela reconheceria um Lannister de longe, ainda mais se fosse irmão daquela maldita mulher.

Então, com uma voz de comando ela se obrigou a lembrar que  _ Jasmim não tinha nenhum problema com aquele homem....Que a Gata dos canais era de Braavos e ela também não conhecia nenhum viajante de Westeros...Que Mercy nem irmãos tinha...Aquele homem não era absolutamente ninguém, assim como ela. Que aquele não era um conhecido e que a família a qual ele pertencia não destruiu a família de uma menina perdida há muitos anos... Você é Ninguém, termine sua missão e não deixe seus sentimentos lhe controlar....Quem é você? _ \- mas quando ela menos percebeu já estava próxima a discussão assistindo a tudo.

\- ...Você está se aproveitando do seu tamanho homem.- berrou o mercador jogando as peças do jogo de Cyvasse que o anão estava jogando

\- Já lhe disse que não!- resmungou o Anão limpando a bebida que caiu em seu colo

\- Madame Bellore deveria lhe cobrar o dobro por sua repugnância, as pobres meninas aqui não deveriam ser castigadas a olhar para você.

\- Estou apenas bebendo e jogando Senhor...

Quando o homem que  _ Ninguém _ identificou ser Orys Sand estava puxando a espada de seu cinto, a garota viu um vislumbre de como se aproximar...

\- Senhor...-disse ela puxando seu cotovelo e plantando o sorriso mais simpático em seu rosto

\- Olha...Veja....Uma menina nova no Jardim...Diga-me qual o seu nome, flor?-perguntou o homem que a princípio não gostou de ser interrompido

\- Jasmim...

\- Linda garota...Madame Bellore não havia me dito que havia novas flores ao recinto. - disse lhe acariciando o rosto e guardando a espada

\- Cheguei hoje meu senhor...- disse ela olhando para o chão-... Madame Bellore me mandou como presente por sempre visitar a casa!

-Ora...Ora já não era sem tempo! Bem, antes de partimos deixe-me ensinar uma lição a este anão! - disse ele e  _ Ninguém  _ o puxou para ela e o abraçou sussurrando em seu ouvido e lhe implorando

\- Não meu senhor, por favor...Se Madame ver esta situação ela brigará comigo e me colocará na rua...é meu dever cuidar de você, meu senhor...Por favor, deixe este homem e venha comigo.

\- Bem eu não posso colocar a flor em uma situação ruim em seu primeiro dia...Calma não chore...Vamos...Vamos...Me mostre um sorriso...Isto! Linda garota. - então ele se virou e apontou para o anão- Agradeça anão a pobre menina, se não fosse por ela você já estaria virado do avesso!

\- Obrigado senhora.- agradeceu o anão não a reconhecendo

  
  


_ Ninguém _ puxou o cliente pela mão a caminho da saída do barco quando ele a puxou para um abraço e beijou o seu pescoço

\- Para onde vamos? Não iremos para o quarto? Tenho pressa em vê-la por inteira.

\- Madame Bellore me mandou servi-lo em sua casa a noite toda.- disse ela sorrindo e piscando e ajudando o homem pelas ruas sinuosas de Braavos

 

Seus beijos eram úmidos e seu hálito era forte por causa do vinho e isto a estava deixando nervosa, já estava chovendo quando chegaram à pousada em que ele estava hospedado. Ao entrarem no quarto o homem forçou o idioma de Braavos e disse:

\-  Lembre me de enviar através de você um bom punhado de ouro à sua senhora…

\- Claro meu Senhor. Gostaria de um pouco de vinho?- perguntou Jasmim aproveitando que o homem estava distraído e depositando veneno em sua bebida

\- Sim!- disse ele tomando de suas mãos e dando apenas um gole

-Senhor, quem era aquele homem?- perguntou Jasmim 

\- Qual homem?- perguntou entre outro gole da bebida

\- Aquele homem pequeno na Barcaça.

\- Aquele ser nojentinho.- disse ele cuspindo de ódio-... Ele trabalha para o Banco de Ferro e eu forneço certas mercadorias à eles. Aquele anãozinho me acusou de estar roubando do banco e agora eles não querem que eu preste mais meus serviços à eles. Por causa daquele anão perdi um negócio de uma vida inteira…- disse terminando de virar o copo de vinho 

O homem cambaleando um pouco para o lado e sentou-se na cama para tirar as botas disse com a voz um pouco embargada por causa do veneno: Posso te contar um segredo menina? Doce menina bela menina?- disse a puxando pelo braço para a cama

\- Claro me conte...- disse com um sorriso doce, esperando como um lobo o tom marrom da pele de sua presa se tornar lentamente púrpura como resultado clássico do veneno 

\- Aquele homem pertence a família mais rica de Westeros... Ele é Tyrion Lannister e amanhã o levarei de volta para sua querida Irmã, assim ela poderá cortar sua cabeça e me pagar uma boa quantia...E se fores boa hoje à levarei comigo através do mar estreito ... - disse a abraçando e subindo em cima dela com seu peso morto

\- Você mente! Aquele homem não é esse tal senhor...-disse tentando se soltar do homem roxo

\- Estou...cof...cof..-disse tossindo-...dizendo a verdade. Ele está sobre a proteção do Banco de Ferro....cof...cof...Ele está mais magro e até com cabelos brancos, mas continua sendo um leão... um filhote, mas um leão...cof...cof. Vá garota, não vês que estou engasgado, sirva-me mais vinho.- disse apertando a garganta e tossindo descontroladamente   
\- Vou lhe contar um segredo também...- disse Jasmim fora da cama e se aproximando da presa -... No vinho que o servi havia veneno...

Ele a olhou enfurecidamente e avançou para ela, mas  _ Ninguém _ apenas deu um passo ao lado para que ele alcançasse apenas a barra do vestido e com um último ataque de tosse sangrento morreu 

\- Valar morghulis- disse  _ Ninguém _ jogando o corpo do homem no canal

  
Naquela noite  _ Ninguém _ sonhou um sonho que há muito tempo não sonhava, nele ela liderava uma alcateia de lobos na mata quente com o luar brilhante.

  
  


 

 

 


	2. O DESPERTAR

Naquela manhã, conforme ordenado pelo Homem Bondoso a garota estava renovando o estoque de veneno para as próximas missões dos acólitos do Templo, ela deveria preparar o _Sangue do Basilisco_ que havia sido fornecido na feira do dia anterior, através de um comerciante com olhos brilhantes e seu chapéu de rabo de macaco, o veneno era extraído do sangue de um lagarto que era habitante das selvas de Yi Ti que ficavam localizado em Essos, para que não fosse identificado ele deveria ser adicionado como tempero de carnes, pois seu sabor era tênue, mas seu efeito era devastador para quem o ingerisse levando o indivíduo a loucura.

Desde que  _ Ninguém  _ chegará de muito longe, de onde ou como não importará, havia aprendido a servir corretamente o Deus de Muitas Faces.

A partir do momento que entrou na Casa do Preto e do Branco  _ Ninguém _ foi treinada arduamente pelos melhores servos da casa. Ela aprendeu a detectar a mais tênue das mentiras e a mais secreta das verdades, aprendeu o idioma braavosi, o Mirish de Myr, o Norvoshi da cidade de livre de Norvos, o Pentoshi de Pentos e um pouco de Alto Valiriano.  Aprimorou a Dança da Água com um legítimo Dançarino da Águas que ensinava crianças órfãs sobre a Lagoa da Donzela próximo ao Palácio do Senhor do Mar, ela viajou pelas nove Cidades Livres sendo treinada por homens agradáveis e outros cruéis, desenvolveu habilidade com outros tipos de armas e outros estilos de combate e provou ser uma excelente aprendiz.

A Criança Abandonada a ensinou os segredos dos venenos e dos medicamentos em uma sala agradável escondida no templo, uma sala com uma grande quantidade de plantas bonitas e tóxicas que deixavam o ambiente inebriante.

Aprendeu a governar seu rosto e assim a vestir novas faces, assim como Jaqen fazia, agora ela possuía a liberdade de ser qualquer pessoa, um dia uma criança faminta no outro uma garota feiosa e até poderia se passar por uma garota bela e educada, assim como uma garota ruiva do outro lado do Mar Estreito.

Há anos atrás, “ _ Ou seria uma eternidade?” _ pensou, a garota havia sido um ratinho assustado e perdido, hoje ela era temida e respeitada pelos servos do templo e pelas vielas de Braavos, muito havia conquistado a confiança dos Homens Sem Rosto. Ela era uma das únicas mulheres acólitas que serviam ao Deus de Muitas Faces. Ela estava realmente satisfeita com o resultado do seus esforços e realmente gostava de Braavos e suas excentricidades.

“ _ Mas para que serviu todo esse treinamento se apenas a visão do monstrinho havia lhe desestabilizado?” _

Havia mais de uma semana que  _ Ninguém  _ tinha os mesmos sonhos. LOBOS… Uma alcateia numerosa de animais selvagens e perigosos guiados por uma loba gigantesca que caçava e se banqueteava com homens tolos que ousavam invadir seu território.

Ver o anão vivo e até razoavelmente bem lhe tirou toda a concentração que havia aprendido todos esses anos, ela não podia suportar ver ele vivo enquanto sua alcateia estava morta.

_ “ Eu sou Ninguém, a loba está morta há muito anos assim como sua alcateia” _ , pensou desesperada tentando repreender seus pensamentos.

Levou muito tempo para ela matar a garota que vivia antes de  _ Ninguém _ , no percurso foram necessários lágrimas de sangue, significativos sacrifícios e uma boa quantia de castigos para matá-la dentro de si, mas agora parece que de nada adiantou.Sua sede de vingança havia despertado o sangue do lobo, como se estivesse há anos esperando o momento certo de retornar. 

No final seu temperamento tomou o seu melhor e ela foi para as ruas de Braavos atrás de informações do pequeno homem, ela sabia que não deveria ir, mas lá estava ela com a máscara da menina sardenta perguntando se alguém havia visto um anão.   
  


\- Ei garota! - chamou um pescador quando  _ Ninguém _ passou por sua barraca na feira

\- Olá senhor Guilhar.- cumprimentou com um sorriso se aproximando melhor do homem careca 

\- Onde estão seus tecidos ? E vejam suas mãos estão limpas... largou a cor verde ?- perguntou notando sua mãos limpas

\- Não meu senhor ... hoje estou em uma missão especial.- disse a garota com uma ideia em mente

\- Qual missão?- perguntou curioso lhe oferecendo um punhado de azeitonas

\- Devo encontrar um homem que deve para meu irmão, ele pegou umas tapeçarias e sumiu... talvez o tenha visto…- disse aceitando e comento as azeitonas

\- Garota o que não falta nestas terras são homens com dívidas não pagas...

\- Mas este homem é específico senhor...Meu irmão o descreveu como sendo bem pequeno, como os atores das peças apresentadas no teatro, porém ele não é ator... ele se veste muito bem... há pouco descobri que ele trabalha para o Banco de Ferro... 

\- Já vi tal criatura.-disse a Senhora da barraca ao lado se intrometendo na conversa-...Veio a minha barraca e comprou alguns mariscos me pagou com ouro e ainda me deu um extra. Ele é loiro do olho claro e lhe falta metade de um nariz. Coisinha feia.

\- Oh, deve ser o mesmo homem! Meu irmão afirma que o homem lhe pagou o dobro e depois pediu o triplo e sumiu...Avise a todos na feira que este homem não presta.

\- Pode deixar garota se ele pisar aqui levará uma boa navalha nas tripas.- respondeu o homem fazendo a garota rir

\- Mas a Senhora sabe onde ele mora?

\- Dizem que esta hospedado na taverna de prostitutas que fica na rua do Banco de Ferro… - Peça a seu irmão que o cobre lá, pois não é lugar para a meninas entrarem.

\- Sim minha Senhora agradeço a informação. - disse se despedindo e seguindo o caminho para a rua do Banco de Ferro   
  


 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

O barulho que suas botas faziam nas ruas de pedras de Braavos o incomodava, até o barulho mais suave para os seus ouvidos era um grito constante do quanto aquela cidade era diferente da sua terra natal.

Ele odiava estar naquela terra, ele odiava as línguas estranhas ao seu ouvido, o suor constante escorrendo de sua nuca, ele não aguentava mais comer as especiarias braavosis, ele até mesmo odiava as putas daquele lugar.Entretanto o que mais o incomodava eram os olhares curioso que recebia nas vielas da cidade, ele pensou que estava acostumado aos olhares de desprezo dos outros, mas até nisso esta cidade era diferente, em Westeros as pessoas o olhavam com asco e depois notavam o brasão de um Leão costurado em seu gibão e guardavam sua língua, pois sabiam que um Lannister merecia respeito, mas nesta cidade ele era apenas um anão, um anão bêbado e um show gratuito para todos.

Ele tem plena consciência que deveria agradecer por estar naquela cidade, andar livremente significava que ele estava vivo, e isto era uma coisa que ele queria manter durante um bom tempo. Ele também sabe que deveria agradecer a Varys por ajudá-lo a fugir para essa terra e auxiliá-lo a trabalhar para o Banco de Ferro, mas mesmo assim ele não consegue ser totalmente grato. Se não fosse por causa da sua maldita irmã ele estaria em algum puteiro sendo bem servido e não contando moedas do mísero pagamento do Banco.

Varys recentemente havia lhe mandado uma carta lhe informando que Cersei ainda o procurava e que sua cabeça ainda valia uma boa quantidade de ouro e que deveria continuar vivendo nas sombras para que nenhum homem com o sonho de se tornar rico com facilidade viesse a sua procura.

“ _ Que os Sete levam aquela mulher o mais breve possível _ ”, amaldiçoou Tyrion, 

 

Tyrion estava hospedado em um bordel pequeno, seu quarto era no último andar do prédio e ele tinha que forçar suas pernas para subir as escadas mal projetadas para se esconder em um quarto que mais era uma espelunca.

 

Quando entrou no quarto algo dentro dele disse que havia alguma coisa de errado, o ar se tornou mais gelado e o escuro estava tentador demais para se olhar, foi quando ele notou que não estava sozinho e deu um passo para trás no modo defensivo.

Era uma garota nova, bonita, não muito alta e que se movia com certa graciosidade, quando se aproximou Tyrion notou a cor dos olhos, eles eram de um cinza escuro, como um dia de tempestade, perigoso e chamativo, e então se recordou que já havia visto aquela menina em algum lugar.

 

\- Foi você que me salvou outro dia no Bordel, não foi?- perguntou e a menina balançou a cabeça e se aproximou mais

\- Tranque a porta meu Senhor...Por favor...É perigoso.- sua voz era de desespero então achou prudente trancar a porta assim como foi instruído

\- O que esta acontecendo? Porque você esta aqui?

\- Eu devo alertá lo Senhor...Alguém o quer morto!

Com um suspiro e se servindo de uma taça de um vinho quente Tyrion respondeu:

\- Ah isto?Já não é novidade menina...Quem seria dessa vez? Minha irmã?O mesmo trapaceiro do Bordel?

\- Não! Quem o quer matar é um antigo inimigo Senhor e posso dizer que vem de outras terras...

\- Seria algum soldado da Rainha de Westeros?

\- Não…

\- Então, quem seria além da minha irmã?    
Ela se aproximou perigosamente e por algum motivo ele ficou com medo da prostituta

\- Sua família dizimou muitas casas, anão! O Leão Vermelho, os dragões, os veados e pelas últimas notícias até mesmo as flores…Mas tem uma família que vocês não destruíram totalmente…- disse a menina não tirando os olhos dele, uma expressão de puro ódio-...Vocês tentaram destruir a alcateia, mas esqueceram de um lobo… e sabe o que é mais engraçado? 

Ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo

\- Vocês deixaram o pior vivo. - disse ela puxando a espada e o colocando em seu pescoço pressionando contra a porta trancada

Então prestando mais atenção à garota ele percebeu os cabelos negros, os olhos cinzas o rosto longo as características únicas da Casa Stark

\- Você é a filha mais nova de Ned Stark? Pensei que estivesse morta.- disse apreensivo por causa da espada na garganta

\- Não ouse falar o nome dele. Sua boca é muito imunda para isso.

\- Olha abaixa essa espada menina...Você pode acabar se machucando.-disse tentando manter a calma

Ela sorriu um sorriso de lobo que o assustou até a espinha

\- Você acha mesmo que uma menina sobreviveria à guerra sem saber usar uma espada ?

\- Olha eu realmente compreendo o seu ódio pelos Lannisters, acredite eu também os odeio...Mas eu gostaria muito de não ter que pagar pelo erro do monstrengo do meu sobrinho.

\- Isso não muda o fato de você ser um Lannister!

\- Bem, na opinião do meu pai eu não sou um Lannister...Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai Lady Stark, eu gostava muito dele, ele era um homem honrado. 

\- NÃO FALE DO MEU PAI! Por causa da sua família ele está morto assim como todos os meus irmãos.-gritou Lady Stark afundando ainda mais a sua espada em sua garganta, a dor já estava amolecendo suas pernas 

\- Quem matou seu pai foi Joffrey e Cersei. Se bem me lembro na época estava sendo feito prisioneiro pela Senhora sua mãe…- ele estava tão desesperado que achou melhor começar a implorar a menina-...Não me mate...Somos família. Sou seu irmão aos olhos dos Deuses, sou casado com sua irmã.

\- Mais um motivo para querer matá lo! Sansa foi forçada a se casar com você, a minha irmã não merecia todo esse horror.

\- Eu e Sansa fomos amigos durante o curto tempo de casamento, mas eu juro que eu não encostei em um fio de cabelo dela, eu nunca faria mal a ela!

Então como se ele tivesse dito uma palavra mágica a expressão da menina se tornou de pleno ódio em curiosidade

\- Você esta mentindo!- vociferou a menina

\- Não! Eu juro pelos Deuses Antigos e Novos.

\- O que aconteceu com Sansa?Onde ela esta?

\- Eu não sei. A última vez que a vi ela estava me acompanhando no casamento de Joffrey. Eu acredito que alguém a tenha ajudado a escapar, pois se ela tivesse sido capturada por Cersei teríamos dividido a mesma cela após a morte do Joffrey.Olha Lady Stark, você pode me matar hoje, em uma terra distante e acredite isto não lhe dará prazer algum...Muito pelo contrário, isso só traria felicidade à Cersei e eu acredito que você a odeia tanto quando eu a odeio.

\- Eu odeio todos vocês Lannisters.

\- Eu acredito que você a odeie mais, porque você não me deixa vivo? Acredite isso acabaria com o humor dela.

\- Eu não me importo com você! Um dia irei atrás dela, mas por enquanto posso me contentar com um filhote de leão. 

O desespero neste momento já estava o dominando, mas um pensamento o atravessou por mais louco que fosse.

\- Lady Stark se você baixasse por gentileza essa espada…-ele esperou ela abaixar mais notou que ela não cederia-...Eu tive uma excelente ideia.

\- Ideia?

\- Sim minha Senhora.Você busca se vingar da minha irmã e eu também. Nós dois fomos prejudicados por aquela mulher...Olhe para nós!-disse gesticulando-... Estamos distantes da nossa terra natal enfurnados nesta maldita terra estrangeira, sem absolutamente nada!Tudo que nós tínhamos foi tomado pelas mãos daquela desprezível mulher. Enquanto estamos aqui sofrendo ela esta bebendo seu vinho e em sua cabeça descansa uma coroa. Ela se tornou Rainha de Westeros do jeito que ela sempre quis... e nós? O que aconteceu a nós? Você é uma menina inteligente pelo que eu notei, assim como sabe manejar uma espada...Eu não sou bom com o aço, mas eu tenho planejo há muito anos a minha vingança contra ela. Se nós nos juntarmos podemos destruí lá… Aceite minha oferta e me deixe viver para ajudá-la a vingar a sua família .

\- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda para cortar a cabeça dela…

\- Então por que já não foi até ela? Você sabe que sozinha não conseguiria. Você precisa de uma ajuda e acabou de notar que eu posso ajudá-la!

\- Voltar para Westeros?

\- Sim. - disse ele se livrando do aperto da menina e esfregando o pescoço 

\- Deixar a Casa do Preto e do Branco?

\- O que?- disse Tyrion surpreso se sentando na cama, suas pernas já não aguentavam mais de tão bambas que estavam 

\- Você é um dos Homens sem Rosto?

\- Sim! Isto te deixa com medo?- disse a garota sorrindo um verdadeiro sorriso de lobo

Era claro que isto o deixava amedrontado, todos conheciam a fama dos Homens sem Rosto, a sociedade religiosa que continham os melhores assassinos, quem não teria medo de uma pessoa que cultuavam o Deus da Morte?

\- Bem, se quiser se vingar da minha irmã, acredito que deverá deixar o Templo, assim como Braavos…

\- Quando se torna um Homem sem Rosto você não pode simplesmente sair.

\- Você é filha de um Alto Senhor de Westeros, e pelo que me lembre você é uma princesa, seu irmão Robb era o Rei do Norte

\- Você não entende…Para o Deus de Muitas Faces isso não importa em nada, eu sou  _ Ninguém _ . Além do mais todos da minha alcateia estão mortos…

\- Se você quiser vinga los deverá achar uma forma de se livrar dessa seita..Veja, é por isso que você precisa de mim...Aceite a minha proposta e vamos juntos nos vingar.

\- Me aliar a um Lannister para destruir a Casa Lannister? Não há lógica nisso…

\- Bem, eu matei meu pai se isto lhe encoraja em algo...Vai descansar criança- disse a conduzindo lentamente até a porta-...Vai descansar onde você se esconde e me dê uma resposta a minha proposta.

Quando a menina estava saindo pela porta ela se virou e se curvou para olhar bem 

em seus olhos e ameaçou:

\- Eu não vou matá lo ainda pequeno homem, mas se eu sentir que estou sendo ludibriada ou achar que esse auxílio é uma mentira...Eu juro que vou te virar do avesso e entregar seu minúsculo corpo pessoalmente a Cersei. Você me compreendeu?

\- Sim.. Venha amanhã e te deixarei beber um copo de vinho. Hoje vou precisar dele até o fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá Leitores  
> Como o prometido aqui esta o 2 capitulo da fanfic, espero que tenham gostado.  
> Comentários construtivos eram bem aceitos. Se houver erros de ortografia peço perdão.  
> OBS: Quando Arya menciona os Leões Vermelhos ela estava citando a Casa Reyne, aquela que é o tema central da canção Rain of Castamere.


	3. QUEM É VOCÊ ?

 

“Sir, in my heart there was a kind of fighting that would not let me sleep.”―Shakespeare, Hamlet

 

* * *

 

ALGUÉM

 

Naquele momento ela era uma loba e a sua pele dourada pelo Sol de Braavos foi substituído por uma pelagem cinza, seus olhos cinzentos agora olhavam através de olhos amarelos os céus de Westeros e das entranhas da sua garganta saiu uma canção e ela cantou para a Lua sendo acompanhada por centenas de irmãos da sua própria alcateia. Os lobos haviam a escolhido como a fêmea alfa do pacote, ela era acompanhada por milhares de irmãos e irmãs que a respeitavam e temiam. Ela se perguntava _“qual era a linha tênue que separava o medo do respeito?”_

A caçada havia sido um sucesso e a carne de soldados verdes seriam o banquete para eles aquela noite.

Ela sentiu suas patas a fazerem pular da pedra e a levarem para onde o corpo estava caído, os lobos lhe deram passagem para que sua líder pudesse comer primeiro, mas algo dentro de si a alertou que algo não estava certo, um sentimento estranho, ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas no momento que estava prestes a abocanhar um soldado morto com um manto dourado esfarrapado o sentimento ficou evidente de que alguém a estava observando e então…

Ela acordou assustada, a respiração ofegante e na porta de seu quarto mal iluminado havia uma silhueta de um homem, como instinto ela puxou a pequena adaga que ficava escondido embaixo do travesseiro e saltou da cama para se defender de uma possível duelo, mas quando seus olhos se ajustaram melhor a escuridão ela percebeu que quem estava parado à sua frente era Jaqen H’ghar.

Era seu amigo e professor de longa data, os anos o haviam deixado ainda mais bonito e excêntrico, seu cabelo ainda era dividido entre a cor vermelha e o branco e em seus olhos haviam pequenas rugas, apenas para lembrar como o tempo passava para todos, sendo ele servo ou não do Deus de Muitas Faces. Ela era eternamente agradecida a Jaqen, graças a ele ela tinha um teto e uma boa refeição. “ _Se não fosse por ele eu provavelmente estaria morta em Westeros”,_ pensou. A verdade era que Jaqen havia lhe dado bem mais do que 3 vidas, aquele homem a havia salvo mais vezes do que poderia contar.

\- Os sonhos da garota estão perturbando?- perguntou curioso

\- Não! Apenas me assustei com você.

\- O homem gosta de saber que os sonhos da menina lobo já não incomodam a mulher bonita que você se tornou…- disse se aproximando e acariciando seu rosto

\- Quando você chegou? - perguntou a garota apertando suas mãos

\- Ontem pela noite.

\- Você demorou muito dessa vez…- disse de fato, Jaqen nunca tardava em suas missões, independente se fosse para dar o presente nas terras livres ou em Westeros

\- Demorei porque Oldtown estava sendo atacada.

\- Tem notícias de Westeros?

\- Porque a garota quer saber de Westeros?- ele perguntou curioso e ela deu de ombros

\- Quando entreguei a dádiva ao homem da Cidadela as tropas dos Homens de Ferro lançaram um ataque ao longo da costa, Oldtown conseguiu se defender, mas será por pouco tempo...O homem teve sorte de pegar uma embarcação para Braavos.

\- Aquelas terras estão abandonadas...

\- Que tipo de notícia a menina quer saber daquelas terras?

\- Apenas curiosidade.

\- A garota esta bem?

\- Sim.

\- Um homem nota que algo esta mudado.

\- Nada aconteceu.

\- A garota esta diferente...Algo perturba a garota. Um homem pode ver e sentir.

\- Não há nada! Como eu disse eu só me assustei com você.

Talvez se ela convencesse Jaqen que ela estava bem e que continuava a ser _Ninguém_ ela poderia continuar mentindo para si própria, mas havia uma batalha interna em seu coração e mente que não a deixavam dormir... Eliminar a criança lobo foi a forma mais eficaz de se proteger, ela tinha medo de voltar a ser aquela menina órfã com tantas feridas. “ O medo corta mais profundamente do que as espadas ”, recordou. A Casa do Preto e Branco havia lhe proporcionado uma opção que se encaixava às suas necessidades... Ser qualquer pessoa menos ser ela mesma. Se ela poderia ser qualquer pessoa porque ela iria querer ser a menina com o buraco no coração? Porque remoer as feridas ainda abertas? Durante todos esses anos em que trabalhava para o Deus de Muitas Faces ela havia retirado do seu coração toda a mágoa, a dor e o ódio da falta que fazia sua alcateia, mas as memórias e sentimentos da criança lobo queriam resistir. E pior  Jaqen a conhecia muito bem assim como sabia detectar uma mentira por mais verdadeira que fosse para o mentiroso.

Então com um olhar penetrante e a puxando para olhar em seus olhos, ele a questiona:

\- Quem é você?

  


* * *

 

TYRION

 

A menina de Lorde Stark não havia ido a seu encontro como foi combinado a algumas luas atrás. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, pois a menina o havia ameaçado de vira-lo do avesso, mas a possibilidade de poder se vingar de Cersei o havia deixado com um sabor doce na boca, bem mais doce do que todo o vinho de Arbor. Cersei deveria sofrer todas as consequências dos seus atos. “Como uma mulher pode ser tão odiosa?”

Quanto a garota, em todos os seus anos de vida ele nunca havia visto uma coisinha tão feroz quanto ela, mas ele não poderia culpá-la, ele até a compreendia e imaginava como deveria ter sido um pesadelo para uma menininha viver sozinha na guerra. O fato era que por causa da inconsequência de Joffrey a menina que um dia era uma criança bem nascida e filha do chefe da Casa Stark no outro era uma órfã perseguida por Cersei e sua loucura.

Tyrion forçou sua memória para tentar lembrar de algum comentário de sua querida esposa acerca da irmã, mas ela não conversava muito com ele, muito menos comentava sobre a irmã que acreditava que estava morta... Tentou se lembrar de sua estadia em Winterfell, mas vagamente ficou sóbrio e mais frequentou os bordéis do que os salões dos Starks, nunca se esquecendo é claro do maldito frio do lugar. Recordou-se apenas de um episódio específico em que Cersei amaldiçoava a criança por causa de um briga entre ela e Joffrey, algo relacionado a espada Dente de Leão sendo jogada no Vau do Rubi e uma mordida de lobo que quase lhe arrancou a mão do principezinho, Tyrion havia ficado levemente triste pelo quase arrancar de mãos do monstrinho de Cersei...

Enquanto as memórias o invadiam como avalanches amargas o caminho para casa estava ficando escuro. Quando ia virar a esquina lamentando suas desgraças Tyrion foi surpreendido por três jovens sentados à beira do cais se embebedando.

 \- Veja Queixada....Bebi tanto que estou alucinado que um homem encolheu- disse um garoto ruivo apontando e se sacolejando de tanto rir sendo acompanhado pelos demais do bando 

\- Não meu colega o que vê é verdade...É aquele anão que mora no bordel. 

\- Que visão desagradável de para uma noite tão bonita. 

\- Estou apenas de passagem não quero confusão senhores!- disse Tyrio apertado os passos 

\- Não...Não! - disse o garoto ruivo o puxando pela gola da camisa e o colocado em cima da mureta do rio.- Você irá assistir ao nosso duelo e será a donzela que devemos salvar…

\- Sou um homem ocupado e não tenho tempo para brincadeiras infantis. Me ponham no chão.- gritou Tyrion fazendo com que todos rissem e empunhassem suas facas 

\- Tive uma ideia melhor... Vamos duelar com você... 

\- Vocês são 3 contra um e eu não tenho nenhuma espada. 

\- Não importa!- disse um dos meninos indo para cima dele 

\- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?- ouviu-se uma voz profunda atrás de um capuz negro que se aproximava 

\- Nada da sua conta, vá embora. 

A figura chegou à frente deles e tirou o capuz e Tyrion pode soltar um suspiro que nem ele havia percebido que estava segurado. 

\- Eu disse a você Queixada que a próxima vez que te pegasse aprontando uma das suas eu faria você pagar bem caro!- disse a menina de Lorde Stark puxando uma espada da manga do vestido preto e branco 

\- Ga....Gata... Gata dos Canais....Nós não estamos fazendo nada!- disse o garoto choramingando 

\- É verdade Cat!-disse o ruivo tremendo de medo e escondendo a faca-... Apenas o convidamos para tomar um bom vinho! 

\- Mentira! - esbravejou e os meninos saíram correndo pela vielas de Braavos...-Seus medrosos, sumam da minha frente.

\- Então devo acreditar que isso é um sim para a nossa aliança contra Cersei?- disse Tyrion pulando a mureta e ajeitando suas roupas

\- Eu só posso estar doida de salvar um Lannister!

\- Ainda aguardo uma resposta formal Lady Stark.- disse lhe oferecendo a mão  e a garota ficou olhando para ela com ódio e ele continuou-...Com a minha inteligência e você com todo esse negócio de assassino podemos acabar com Cersei! Nós dois teríamos a nossa vingança, finalmente!

A garota não dizia nada e apenas o analisava e isto o estava deixando nervoso.

\- Eu sou Ninguém . Me deixe em paz.- disse balançando a cabeça freneticamente

\- Você é muitas coisas Lady Stark e eu tenho certeza que nenhuma delas é ser ninguém...Você é a filha de Lorde Eddard Stark morto a mando de Joffrey. Sua mãe era Lady Catelyn Tully morta pelos Freys no Casamento Vermelho junto ao seu irmão Rei Robb do qual teve sua cabeça decepada e substituída pela cabeça de seu lobo, era irmã dos meninos mais novos mortos por Theon Greyjoy, é a irmã de Sansa que sofreu nas mãos de Cersei e é meia irmã do bastardo Jon Snow... Em suas veias correm o sangue do lobo e o do peixe. Eles não podem destruir sua família e ficar impune. Eles merecem vingança!- disse Tyrio desesperado para convencer a garota

\- Sor Gregor , Dunsen , Raff o Querido , Sor Ilyn , Sor Meryn , Rainha Cersei ... Sor Gregor , Dunsen , Raff o Querido , Sor Ilyn , Sor Meryn , Rainha Cersei …. Sor Gregor , Dunsen , Raff o Querido , Sor Ilyn , Sor Meryn , Rainha Cersei .... Sor Gregor , Dunsen , Raff o Querido , Sor Ilyn , Sor Meryn , Rainha Cersei …. Valar Morghulis .

\- Porque repete esses nomes?- ele perguntou intrigado

\- Porque são eles que vão sentir a vingança do lobo!- diz Arya e Tyrion sorri para sua vitória

\- Quem é você menina?

-Arya….- Ela sussurrou a palavra e depois como se estivesse buscando ar ela disse com determinação. Eu sou Arya, da Casa Stark.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Nota da Autora:

 

Peço desculpas pelos possiveis erros de português e pela demora, devo dizer que este capitulo foi dificil de ser escrito.

Por favor, comentem se estão gostando da fanfic. Quando ao proximo capitulo teremos um personagem importante surgindo.

 

 

 


	4. UM ACORDO SURGE

**ARYA**

 

Arya estava acompanhada por Tyrion quando adentraram ao Templo da Casa do Preto e do Branco, o anão havia conseguido uma audiência com o conselho dos Homens Sem Rosto para que pudessem encontrar uma solução para que ela conseguisse partir para Westeros sem que houvesse problemas com a seita.

Quando entraram no salão principal onde situava-se a piscina e as gigantescas estátuas de diversos Deuses, haviam poucos visitantes no local e o silêncio era predominante, no santuário não havia hinos de louvor ou sacerdotes a recepcionar, todos que vinham para receber o presente podiam se servir da água do tanque se ajoelhar perante o Deus que escolhesse e morrer em paz.

\- O que significa todos esses Deuses? - perguntou Tyrion observando as várias estátuas do templo e parando em frente a imagem do Viajante Encapuzado

\- Os Homens sem Rosto creem que a Morte é o fim de todo sofrimento que aflige o homem, é o fim do qual ninguém está isento de confrontar. A morte esta presente em suas mais variadas formas e religiões, ele é o Estranho na Fé dos Sete, é o Leão da Noite em Yi Ti, é o Deus Afogado das Ilhas de Ferro ou R’hollor em Volantis…Independente da forma como é representado todos possuem o mesmo significado, todos representam a morte e aqui no Templo ele é o Deus de Muitas Faces...Se notar mais a frente verá a Cabra Negra que representa a morte em Qohor…

\- E o que significa esse tanque de água?- perguntou Tyrion observando um senhor corcunda pegando a água e levando aos lábios trêmulos

\- O Templo é aberto para que os homens necessitados possam ter o presente do Deus de Muitas Faces. Aquelas águas possuem um poderoso veneno que os matam de forma suave e indolor…

\-  E não há nenhum Deus das tetas e dos vinhos?- perguntou Tyrion 

\- O que? - perguntou Arya brava 

\- É apenas brincadeira Lady Stark… Estou tentando tirar o nervoso dos ossos.

\- Cuidado com as brincadeiras anão... Estamos prestes a falar com assassinos treinados. - alertou Arya abrindo a porta da câmara de reunião do Conselho dos Homens Sem Rosto

A câmara era uma vasta galeria de pedra milenar, sem janelas nem estátuas e sem o característico ar frio e rudimentar que contemplava a maior parte do Templo. A câmara era iluminada por diversos archotes e continha apenas uma longa mesa circular feita de ouro ricamente trabalhada em arabescos, ali era o local onde os sacerdotes determinavam as principais diretrizes do Templo.  Arya já havia estado naquele lugar inúmeras vezes para receber novas missões, e conhecia cada um dos sacerdotes que se sentavam naquela mesa, na ponta estava o “Rosto de Peste”; Umma; “O ancião”; “A Velha”; ao centro estava “O Homem Bondoso”, seguido por Jaqen; “O Gordo”; “Rosto Severo” e por fim o “Homem Bonito” todos vestidos com a característica túnicas preta e branca.

Quando ela e Tyrion entraram seguiram o caminho da portinhola que dava acesso ao centro da mesa, bem no meio do círculo perfeito estava disposto um assento desconfortável em que ela e Tyrion teriam que dividir. Arya percebeu que os sacerdotes demonstraram uma certa surpresa por ela estar presente e Jaqen estava visivelmente transtornado.

\- O Conselho dos Homens sem Rosto lhe permitiu uma reunião Lord Lannister...Mas devo perguntar o porquê de  _ Ninguém _ estar aqui.- disse o Homem Bondoso quebrando o silêncio e olhando para ela 

\- Acredito que Lady Stark contém pendências para com a sua sociedade religiosa das quais ela pretende resolver.-disse Tyrion cordialmente frisando o nome dela

\-  _ Ninguém _ o que pretende com tudo isso?- perguntou a Velha   
\- Sacerdotes estou voltando para Westeros.- explicou Arya   
\- Isto é inadmissível!- praguejou o Homem Bonito seguido por concordância pela maioria dos sacerdotes 

\- Isto é impossível  _ Ninguém _ .- disse o Homem Bondoso calando as reclamações dos outros sacerdotes   
\- Impossível? Mas você disse que eu poderia ir quando eu quisesse.

\- Sim, eu disse.- concordou o Homem Bondoso e completou-... Mas isso foi antes de aprender os nossos segredos.

\- Porque ir para Westeros? Porque deixar a Irmandade dos Homens Sem Rosto?-perguntou Umma em sua voz delicada

\- Não há nada para a garota em Westeros.- disse Jaqen que estava calado até aquele momento

\- Há Cersei e Sor Gregor e Dunsen e ainda…- justificou Arya     
\- Aaaa a vingança…- disse o Homem Bondoso a interrompendo-... Havia lhe dito para esquecer os nomes da oração...Isto pertence a Arya Stark e não à  _ Ninguém _ .    
\- Senhores…- chamou Tyrion se endireitando na cadeira e ganhando a atenção dos servos-... Acredito que possamos realizar um acordo entre nós. Estamos diante de uma verdadeira princesa, Lady Stark é uma senhora de alto nível em Westeros. Podemos combinar um preço para que tudo isso seja esquecido.   
\- Os homens sem Rosto servem ao Deus de Muitas Faces e nosso serviço e dar a dádiva da morte...Ouro não significa nada nesta casa. - interrompeu a Velha nervosa pela palavras do Anão

\- Por favor minha Senhora, não sejamos hipócritas...Os homens sem Rosto embolsam uma grande quantidade de ouro para dar essa tal dádiva a qual vocês tanto gostam de afirmar...   
\- Você nos insulta!-gritou o Gordo

-Vocês do Sul não entendem absolutamente nada da nossa fé…- disse Umma

\- Lord Lannister, o senhor é bem vindo no templo como convidado, mas se falar mais alguma blasfêmia esqueceremos o Direito do Hóspede... Aliás algo que já não tem mais sentido em sua terra pelo o que ouvimos dizer…- atacou a Velha

\- Homem Bondoso, por favor.... Eu não posso deixar Cersei viva.- implorou Arya desesperada   
\- Você não aprendeu nada nesta casa,  _ Ninguém _ ? Nós não somos guerreiros, nem soldados, nem bravos  arrogantes cheios de orgulho. Nós não matamos para servir a algum senhor, nem  para engordar nossas bolsas ou para atender nossas vaidades. Nós nunca damos o presente para agradar a nós mesmos nem escolhemos os que matamos. Somos apenas servos do Deus de Muitas Faces. A morte aqui possui outro significado…Se você for para Westeros espalhará sangue por aquelas terras e isto não é a vontade do Deus de Muitas Faces.

\- Acreditávamos que tínhamos sua fidelidade  _ Ninguém _ , mas nesta reunião você provou o contrário.- disse o Rosto de Peste

\- A minha resposta é não!- disse Umma

\- Não.- disse Jaqen sem olhar em seus olhos e isto lhe causou uma dor no coração

\- Quando você chegou à porta deste templo faminta e desorientada expliquei que para se tornar uma serva do Deus de Muitas Faces era necessário pagar um preço, e que este preço era você…Inúmeras foram as vezes em que lhe ofereci outra opção que não fosse servir....-disse o Homem Bondoso

\- Eu não entendo jovem…-d isse o Ancião se inclinado sobre a mesa para melhor enxergá-la-... Você é uma das servas mais dedicadas da casa, fez sacrifícios dolorosos por essa ordem...O que a fez reconsiderar tudo e remoer velhas feridas?

\- Eu descobri que não se pode calar o coração por tanto tempo.-respondeu Arya e isto era a mais pura verdade que ela havia descoberto nas últimas semanas

Depois de um momento de silêncio o Homem Bondoso disse como se estivesse realmente ponderando:

\- Você pretende dar a dádiva da morte para muitos homens que ainda não estão destinados a recebê-la apenas por causa da sua vingança, e isto é um sacrilégio... Certa vez havia lhe explicado que a vida de um homem tinha seu valor e a de uma mulher também, mas a vida de um sacerdote dos Deus de Muitas Faces era inestimável...Uma morte tão valiosa assim para o nosso Deus por centenas de outras mortes certamente compensará a balança…

\- O que quer dizer com isso sacerdote?-perguntou Jaqen se levantando da mesa com ferocidade

\- Podemos realizar um acordo. Se... _ Ninguém _ estiver realmente disposta a tudo por sua vingança...

\- Qual?- perguntou Arya

\- Uma troca... A morte de suas vítimas pela morte mais significativa... A sua vida como oferenda ao Deus de Muitas Faces.

\- Não, isto não é um acordo é uma condenação. -interveio Tyrion

\- Como posso dar minha vida se antes preciso ir para Westeros? Há algum truque nisto?- perguntou Arya abafando a voz de Tyrion   
\- Após completar a sua lista de vingança deverá retornar ao templo e entregar sua vida de bom grado. - disse a Velha com um sorriso diabólico   
\- Então se eu matar todos eles eu devo retornar aqui e beber da fonte, me entregando assim aos Deuses?   
\- Essa é a nossa única proposta  _ Ninguém _ ....irá aceitar?Prefere pagar com morte a sua vingança?-perguntou o Homem Bondoso    
\- Sim!   
\- Pense bem menina! Está é uma decisão da qual não há retorno.   
\- Estou decidida! Pretendo voltar ainda hoje para Westeros.   
\- Esperem ... Mas como será este acordo?- perguntou Tyrion

-Levante-se Ninguém.- disse o Rosto de Praga. Arya se levantou e ficou perante o conselho junto com um anão trêmulo em suas pernas

  
\- Você não poderá contar nossos segredos assim como está terminantemente proibida de usar as faces, elas são apenas para os sacerdotes que estão entregando a dádiva de nosso Deus...Irá cumprir sua vingança e assim que terminar voltará para Braavos imediatamente, será vigiada pelo Conselho para saber se esta seguindo os termos de nosso acordo... Acredito que não preciso falar das consequências caso você não retorne, pois se o não fizer será um prazer ter seu rosto enfeitando nossas paredes e isto vale para você também Lord Lannister.

\- Será um longo caminho até nos vermos novamente _Ninguém_  ...E até lá você estará com outro nome... \- disse o Ancião encerrando a conversa

\- Valar morghulis.- disse o Homem Bondoso seguido por todos:

\- Valar dohaeris.

  
Arya e Tyrion saíram em silêncio da câmara e quando eles já estavam fora do Templo o anão se escorou na parede e respira fundo e disse:

\- Pensei que era hoje que eu iria morrer...Que merda de acordo é esse? Esses putos só gostam de ver morte... São mais sádicos do que Cersei. Nem para nos ajudar com algumas informações ou ouro ou até mesmo alguns homens para nos acompanhar .

\- Ao menos conseguimos o que queríamos, pare de reclamar!

\- Você está disposta a seguir tão longe para matar Cersei? Quer dizer... Mesmo que sobrevivamos a está missão suicida dar-se assim após a vitória é até cruel. Creio que irá se arrepender.   
\- Essa era a única opção no momento! Além do mais a única coisa que sobrou da verdadeira Arya foi a vingança, não há mais nada...Todas as pessoas de quem eu gostava morreram ou me deixaram...   
\- Sansa deve estar viva, escondida em algum canto, ela é uma menina inteligente e também há o seu irmão bastardo na muralha.

 

A realidade era que Arya desde o momento em que havia aceitado a oferta de Tyrion não pensava em outra coisa a não ser em como deveriam estar as coisas para Sansa e Jon, se eles estivessem vivos ela não saberia se teria coragem de se reunir com eles. Ela não era mais a garota inocente filha de Ned Stark, ela havia se tornado uma mulher amarga e perigosa, uma pessoa que deixaria seu honrado pai realmente enojado, e ela sabia que não suportaria as palavras ultrajantes de Sansa e muito menos o olhar de decepção de Jon.  Então ela traçou o plano de apenas se dedicar a sua vingança e retornar a Braavos para cumprir com sua palavra.

 

\- Um leão preocupado com a vida de um lobo?- cutucou Arya-... Não se esqueça que antes mesmo da proposta do templo esta missão já era bem perigosa...   
Com um suspiro ele concorda .   
\- Não devemos nos preocupar com isto agora, temos muito o que planejar ainda...Devemos partir ainda hoje para Westeros.    
-Antes preciso passar em um lugar...Vá na frente e compre duas passagens para King's Landing.- disse Arya saindo e jogando uma sacoliha de couro com ouro sem antes o pobre homem poder responder-... Eu o encontrarei no Porto.

 

Arya correu desviando das pessoas da feira, ela precisava ser rápida para recuperá-la, ela tinha medo que seu bem mais valioso não estivesse mais escondido no local em que ela havia deixado há anos atras, na epoca o Homem Bondoso havia lhe mandado se livrar de todos os bens de Arya Stark, naquela fase de treinamento ela havia pensado que era apenas uma espada estúpida, mas no fundo ela sabia que isto não era verdade. A agulha era Robb e Bran e Rickon, sua mãe e seu pai, até mesmo Sansa. A agulha era as paredes cinzentas de Winterfell e o riso de seu povo, agulha era as neves de verão, as histórias de Old Nan, a árvore-coração com suas folhas vermelhas e rosto assustador, o cheiro quente de terra dos jardins de vidro, o som do vento norte batendo nas persianas do quarto,  e principalmente era o sorriso de Jon Snow. 

Quando Arya virou a esquina para se dirigir aos degraus de pedra lá estava Jaqen e isto a fez parar abruptamente

\- Eu sabia que a garota não havia se livrado dela .-disse jaqen segurando e analisando a pequena espada 

\- Me-dê ela Jaqen.-disse Arya tentando pegar a espada e Jaqen a retirou ao alcance da sua mãe

\- Foi exigido para a garota ter se livrado da espada anos atrás, assim como deveria ter continuado a ser  _ Ninguém _ …- disse Jaqen bravo

\- Eu juro que tentei...

\- Não minta garota. Não para o homem…-cortou ele em um tom que não deixava discussão-... A garota tem ideia da estupidez que acabou de fazer? Abandonar a guilda por uma coisa do passado, não há nada naquelas terras para a mulher que se tornou.  A maioria daqueles sacerdotes tem uma história tão triste quanto a sua e nem isso os fizeram fechar um acordo tão traiçoeiro como aquele para se vingarem de fantasmas.

\- Eu entendo as consequências Jaqen e eu concordei com todas elas....

\- Não seja tola. Estou furioso... Eu sabia que algo estava diferente assim que o homem chegou de viagem…

\- Eu disse a você naquele dia que eu era Arya Stark.

\- O homem se lembra do que a garota disse, mas alertei para continuar a ser  _ Ninguém _ .

\- Jaqen…-disse Arya pegando Agulha e se aproximando mais de seu amigo-... Eu preciso ir, mesmo que não fosse por estes termos eu iria partir de qualquer maneira e você sabe disso... Não se pode ficar tanto tempo negando sua própria natureza, eu poderia ignorá-la por mais algumas luas, mas no final sabemos que o resultado seria o mesmo. Eu sei que esta desapontado, mas eu respeito tudo o que você já fez por mim, apenas peço que não se arrependa, por favor...

\- Nunca!- disse Jaqen a puxando pelo ombro.-Tudo o que houve entre a garota e o homem será respeitado e mesmo sabendo qual seria o fim o homem faria mil vezes.

\- Fico feliz em saber que eu ainda tenho em você um grande amigo e aliado.- disse Arya sorrindo

\- O homem perguntou ao sacerdote se poderia ser o servo que a vigiaria durante sua viagem e foi terminantemente proibido, tome cuidado garota, outros servos não serão tão misericordioso com seus deslizes.

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta Jaqen.-disse Arya o abraçando

-Um rapaz tem mais coragem do que bom senso - diz Jaqen sorrindo e a abraçando mais forte

* * *

 

 

**JON**

 

Ele era o  998º Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite e isto significava que a sua vigília deveria terminaria apenas com a sua morte, aliás este era o juramento que ele havia feito em frente á uma árvore-coração assim que se tornou um simples recruta da Muralha, mas agora depois das últimas notícias que havia recebido ele se questionava o que era realmente importante.

A carta amassada em sua mão queimada o havia perturbado muito mais do que as notícia que havia ouvido sobre Winterfell e seu novo Senhor, os Boltons haviam destruído sua casa de infância e a haviam reivindicado assim como a filha mais nova de Lord Stark, sua irmãzinha fora obrigada a se tornar um Bolton, e as palavras dos homens recém chegados de Winterfell eram de que todas as noites era possível ouvir os gritos e choros que vinham de sua Senhora e isto fazia seu sangue borbulhar dia e noite.

Ele sentia falta da sua irmã valente e voluntariosa que sempre o defenderia das palavras maldosas da senhora sua mãe, ele tinha saudades de sua risada e de bagunçar ainda mais o ninho de passarinho que ela tinha nos cabelos... Ele definitivamente não podia perder novamente sua irmã, não depois de saber todo o horror pelo qual ela estava passando.

A missão secreta para resgatá-la de Winterfell junto ao auxilio de Mance havia sido um fracasso e seu resultado foi o pior que poderiam ter imaginado, pois a insultante carta do bastardo informava que ele havia descoberto os planos de Jon, que Mance e sua equipe foram dados como alimentos para seus cachorros, que nas masmorras de Winterfell estavam sendo torturados Stannis e o seu irmão mais novo Rickon que havia sido localizado por seus servos e que sua irmanzinha ainda esquentava a sua cama, e esta última nota fez com que ele promete-se a si mesmo que arrancaria o coração daquele homem.

Jon se recordou certa vez de uma conversa sobre honra que havia tido com o Meistre Aemon, ele havia dito que por sermos  humanos, cumpriamos com nossas obrigações quando não havia  nenhum preço a se pagar. Que a Honra não vinha de forma fácil, que mais cedo ou mais tarde na vida de todo homem, chegaria o dia em que não seria fácil realizar esta obrigação. Um dia em que ele deveria escolher por si mesmo e conviver com ela para os restos de seus dias.

Ele já havia virado as costas para os seus irmãos quando soube da morte do Lord Stark, e ele viveria com essa culpa, principalmente por causa de Robb, o minimo que ele poderia fazer era não negar ajuda a sua irmã  mesmo que isso significasse a traição à patrulha da noite.

Jon foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Sor Davos pediu licença para adentrar a sua sala, Jon não havia notado que já estava escuro lá fora e que o fogo já não mais crepitava na lareira, assim como Fantasma já estava recolhido em um canto próximo ao fogo.

\- Lorde Comandante algum corvo de Stannis?- perguntou Davos tirando as luvas e limpando a neve de sua cabeça

\- Bolton nos mandou um corvo pela manhã-disse entregando a carta amassada á ele-... As notícias não são boas.

\- Que os 7 protejam Stannis, Lord Bolton é um monstro... O que devemos fazer para salvá-los?

\- A patrulha da noite é proibida de se envolver nos conflitos dos Senhores, Lord Davos.

\- Eu sei disso... Mas deve haver algo que possamos fazer para salvar Stannis e seus irmãos…- disse Davos aflito

\- Há uma maneira... Mas eu preciso saber se você estaria disposto a participar assim como acompanhar um desertor da patrulha da noite.

\- Não entendo.

\- Renunciarei ao comando da  patrulha e irei ao Sul contra a Casa Bolton, irei salvar meus irmãos e retornar Winterfell às mãos dos Starks, não pretendo ordenar que a Patrulha da Noite lute comigo, mas irei solicitar auxílio aos selvagens, recorrer ao que sobrou dos homens de Stannis na Muralha e tentar juntar homens da patrulha que estejam dispostos a lutar do meu lado. 

\- Você acha que dará certo?

\- Eu devo ao menos tentar.

  
  


* * *

_ NOTA DA AUTORA: _

Olá amigos.

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas devo explicar que estou passando por uma transação. No dia 01 de Abril estou partindo do Brasil para estudar na Irlanda por um período de 8 meses para estudar inglês, ou seja estarei um pouco ocupada ajeitando as coisas e me adaptando a nova morada.Peço que tenham um pouco mais te paciência para as novas atualizações.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do novo capítulo, assim como o surgimento do Jon.

E aqui vai um questionamento: Até onde você iria para vingar a sua família?Você concordaria com os termos da Casa do Preto e do Branco?


	5. MAR ESTREITO

**ARYA STARK**

 

 

****

 

O vento soprava tão forte e gelado que Arya sentiu os dedos das mãos rígidas pelo frio, a maresia de Braavos era sempre muito gelada, mas ela fez questão de acompanhar em silêncio a grande imagem do Titã de Braavos em todo seu majestoso entalhamento de pedra e bronze e seus olhos brilhantes com grandes lareiras sumir lentamente no horizonte.

Sair de Braavos depois de tantos anos era algo que ela não podia acreditar, em toda sua inocência de acólita ela acreditou fielmente que ali seria para sempre o seu lar, que não havia mais o porquê de voltar para Westeros, mas aqui estava ela indo direto para _King's Landing_...

Quando perambulava pelo caos que era Porto Púrpura ela sempre escutava os marinheiros praguejarem sobre os contratempos do mar Estreito. Um mar revolto e traiçoeiro, eles diziam, com tempestades de inverno que faziam homens chorarem iguais meninos verdes e piratas e corsários que vinha de Lys para fazer fama e fortuna, porém nos dias que se seguiram a viagem do barco “ _Donzela de Myr_ ” o trajeto havia sido tranquilo, não houve problemas com as tempestades nem com os piratas e a única coisa que a perturbou no pacífico oceano foi sua própria consciência.

Voltar a ser Arya Stark significava ter uma carga emocional muito selvagem, todos os sentimentos que antes estavam adormecidos, guardados bem no fundo do coração, agora eram mais violentos e confusos. Ela se perguntava como encaixar essa mulher que ela havia se tornado, uma assassina profissional e amarga, à antiga garota de Ned Stark voluntariosa e inocente. “ _Poderia ela ser a mesma?"_

Assim como a consciência da existência dos velhos sentimentos vieram atrelados à eles sonhos perturbadores. Em todas as noites Arya acordava arrepiada e pingando suor por causa dos pesadelos...Em alguns ela estava novamente no _Septo do Baelor_ em meio aos gritos da multidão pedindo a cabeça de seu pai, o sorriso desdenhoso de Joffrey, o olhar de triunfo de Cersei a espada de Sor Ilyn Payne descendo no pescoço do seu pai se repetiam incessantemente, nos piores dias os pesadelos eram sobre o Casamento Vermelho em que ela era guiada através da confusão de sangue e lama por um cadáver com cabeça de lobo e em outros ela era um insignificante ratinho correndo pelos corredores de _Harrenhal_ …

Nestes momentos ela acordava de um sobressalto e ia para o convés tomar um ar, pensando se não era melhor na próxima noite ela nem tentar dormir. Certa vez durante uma dessas caminhadas, usando peles por causa do frio, ela encontrou Tyrion e ela percebeu que eles compartilhavam o mesmo pensamento

\- Não consegue dormir Lady Stark?- perguntou Tyrion descendo do convés com os cabelos revoltos pelos ventos

\- O balanço do mar me incomoda.- mentiu se apoiando e observando a lua brilhante no céu…-E você?- perguntou curiosa…- O que o faz estar aqui tarde da noite?

\- As minhas memória são inimigas mortais do meu repouso, não me permitem ter uma boa noite de sono...-disse ele com um suspiro resignado

     Lord Tyrion provou ser uma companhia agradável, por vezes um tolo da língua afiada em outros um homem sagaz e engenhoso, às vezes Arya acreditava que ele tinha as palavras certas para tudo. Ele não era um homem que gostava de perder seu tempo conversando sobre coisas fúteis, quando ele descobriu que ela gostava do conto da _Rainha Nymeria_ , ele lhe explicou toda a história de _Dorne_ e dos _Roinares_ , ele também teve paciência em lhe ensinar a jogar Cyvasse e sempre ao final de algum encontro ele a deixava tomar um copo de vinho e dizia “ _Tudo é melhor com um pouco de vinho na barriga”._

Com frequência, enquanto o jantar não era servido, Tyrion a chamava à sua cabine e eles se esforçavam em traçar um plano á respeito do que fariam com Cersei, mas eles sempre discordavam entre si. Arya queria matá-la assim que chegassem a _King's Landing_ enquanto Tyrion queria aguardar um momento certo para atacar porque em suas palavras: “ _Cersei é tão gentil como o Rei Maegor, tão altruísta como Aegon, o Indigno, tão sensata como Aerys, o Louco. Nunca esquece uma afronta, real ou imaginária. Ela confunde cautela com covardia e divergência com desafio, e é gananciosa, tem ânsia de poder, de honra, de amor. E é isso que eu quero tirar dela, um a um…Matá-la seria muito pouco.”_

 

**(Nota da Autora: Para uma melhor experiência recomendo por os fones de ouvido e escutar os efeitos sonoros para entrar no clima:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsD5u6k6dKI** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsD5u6k6dKI) **)**

     

     Naquela noite Arya tentava se equilibrar devido a violência em que o barco balançava, lá fora o barulho das ondas eram silenciados pelo barulho dos trovões e o frio a fazia lembrar das noites frias de sua casa, sua verdadeira casa...Tyrion a recebeu bem em sua cabine e depois de desistirem de uma partida de Cyvasse porque o balanço do barco fazia com que as peças não ficassem paradas o tema sobre Cersei retornou:

- Você sabe como eu fugi da Fortaleza Vermelha?

\- Eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber como você escapou da Guarda Real…-confessou Tyrion

\- Quando chegamos à _King's Landing_  eu estava desolada por ter sido obrigada a sair de _Winterfell_ , eu nunca fui uma dama como Sansa eu nunca sobreviveria a Corte...Então papai me disse que na _Fortaleza Vermelha_ haviam antigos tesouros secretos da Dinastia Targaryen, então eu comecei a explorar cada passagem secreta daquele castelo e então em uma das minhas aventuras desbravadoras encontrei ossos de Dragões e eu fiquei tão feliz....No mesmo dia descobri que uma daquelas passagens davam para a Baixada das Pulgas e me perdi por dias, papai ficou tão preocupado comigo que o castigo durou dias...Então quando os soldados vieram me buscar eu já sabia exatamente onde ir.

\- Quando eu fugi de Cersei, meu irmão Jaime me apresentou um túnel secreto também…Fico feliz em saber que está abrindo seu coração e confiando seus segredos para mim Lady Stark.

\- Eu não estou abrindo meu coração...O meu ponto é…-disse olhando em seus olhos-...Eu sei como chegar à Cersei através das passagens secretas e é isto o que irei fazer assim que chegarmos no Porto. Esta é a minha palavra final.

\- Eu creio que não Lady Stark.-disse Tyrion se remexendo em sua cadeira. 

Arya prestou atenção em sua expressão, ele estava desconfortável, se não amedrontado com algo que estava escondendo dela, então ela perguntou desconfiada:

\- Porque eu sinto que você esta me escondendo alguma coisa?

Então alguém bateu na porta da cabine e era o capitão que disse em seu forte sotaque de Myr:

- Senhores estamos nos aproximando do Porto.

\- O que?- perguntou Arya confusa

\- O Porto já foi avistado Milady.

\- Eu não entendo…-disse Arya olhando entre o homem e Tyrion-... _King's Landing_ esta ainda á dias de distância.

\- Milady? Creio que se enganou. Este barco não esta indo para _King's Landing_. Nosso destino é o porto de _White_ _Habor._

\- _White_ _Habor_?- perguntou Arya espantada-... Tyrion?

\- Precisamos conversar.-disse Tyrion se levantando da mesa

 

Arya teria de ver com os próprios olhos o que estava acontecendo, então ela saiu correndo para o convés com um anão e um capitão a seu encalço. Assim que subiu os degraus escorregadios para o convés se deparou com uma confusão de homens trabalhando para desviar o barcos de enormes geleiras que estavam no caminho para o Porto. Arya não se importando com os pingos doloridos que caiam em sua pele se aproximou da proa do navio e se pendurando na Sereia que adornava o barco prestou atenção no horizonte, mas a escuridão e os pingos atrapalhavam sua visão...Então lá no fundo ela enxergou um porto com inúmeras luzes pequenas e isso não era um bom sinal, em vista disto o medo lhe petrificou. Eles não deveriam estar no Norte, não havia nada ali...Eles deveriam ir para o Sul, para _King's Landing_ , para Cersei…

_Como ela poderia ter sido tão ingênua?Como ela pode cair nas mentiras do anão?_

 

_-_ Seu diabinho! O que você esta aprontando?- gritou  furiosa para o Anão que deu um passo para trás

\- Bem, quando eu fui comprar a passagem para King's Landing só havia para _White_ _Habor..._

\- Você ainda ousa mentir para mim?- gritou ela puxando Agulha do seu bolso

\- Calma Milady- disse o capitão tentando acalmar os ânimos

\- Fale a verdade agora Tyrion…- disse ela empurrando o capitão e pegando o Tyrion pela gola da camisa-...Eu disse a você que se você me traísse eu iria te virar do avesso. Porque diabos estamos em _White Harbor_?

\- Como eu te disse….Precisamos conversar. -disse com a voz trêmula sem tirar os olhos de Agulha que estava a centímetros de sua garganta

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá colegas.  
> Peço desculpas por desaparecer, porém como havia explicado anteriormente me mudei de país e estou na correia... Espero que gostem deste capítulo, pois serei sincera, ele foi bem difícil de ser escrito e não estou 100% feliz com ele.  
> POR FAVOR COMENTEM


	6. WHITE HARBOR

 ARYA 

 

Os sentimentos confusos acumulados à insônia a deixaram tão abalada que atrapalharam toda a sua instrução adquirida com os Homens Sem Rosto, a falsa percepção de estar em segurança dentro daquele navio entorpeceu seus sentidos de tal forma  que não a haviam deixado notar os menores sinais de que algo não estava certo. Era seu dever ter notado cada mínimo detalhe do trajeto de _Braavos_ , até mesmo para sua própria segurança, mas os últimos dias a haviam realmente desestabilizado.

“ _ Sempre em alerta Ninguém _ ”- clamou uma voz interior.“ _ Para quê anos de treinamento com os melhores assassinos de todo o reino para ser feita de idiota por um simples anão? Como pode ter confiado em um Lannister depois de tudo o que havia acontecido à sua família? Como não ter descoberto as reais intenções de Tyrion? ou até mesmo o incomum frio congelante do Mar Estreito?” _

Sentindo a fúria a dominando como uma bolha de ar que surge do âmago das profundezas das entranhas ela se recordou das palavras de Syrio Forel “ _ O medo corta mais profundamente do que as espadas”...  _ Se fossem realmente os homens de Cersei que ali a aguardavam para lhe capturar, ela deveria se manter calma e achar uma saída sábia para aquela situação, se não houvessem tantas geleiras ela poderia facilmente pular nas água e tentar escapar, mas isso não seria inteligente no mar congelante do Norte.

\- Lady Stark confie em mim, não há nenhum perigo para você eu lhe prometo.-chiou Tyrion ainda sobre seu aperto

\- Cale a boca.- disse ela apertando a adaga em seu pescoço-...Como ousa me trair?

\- Eu não te trai!

\- Não me traiu? Então o que os Mantos Dourados fazem aqui?

\- O que? Não...Você entendeu tudo errado! Eles não são os homens da Coroa.

\- Então eles são o que?

\- São homens do Norte.

\- Homens do Norte?- ela perguntou confusa

\- Eles estão aqui para você Arya...Para a filha de Eddard Stark.

Arya estudou as palavras de Tyrion e percebeu que eram verdadeiras, nenhum olhar desviado para o horizonte ou a voz se tornando estridente como normalmente acontecia aos mentirosos. Ela o  soltou caminhando direto para a proa do navio e novamente cobrindo os olhos para se proteger das gotas da chuva, observou atentamente o Porto de  _ White Harbor _ , as nuvens no céu cobriam a lua e não lhe davam uma boa visão do porto, mas ela poderia ver com clareza que o porto não era tão grande e majestoso quanto os portos de  _ Braavos _ , e era visível que havia um exército no cais aguardando o desembarque do navio.

Então se perguntou: “ _ Se realmente são homens do Norte porque eles a estavam aguardando?E principalmente como eles sabiam que ela estava naquele navio? _ ” Quanto a isso ela tinha quase certeza que havia  a mão do Anão.

\- Você me deve muitas explicações Tyrion.- rosnou Arya se virando para ele

\- Certamente, assim que pisamos no Porto explicarei tudo, mas repito não há perigo nenhum para você minha Senhora.

Nos minutos em que mais pareciam uma eternidade o navio chegou ao cais e os marinheiros trabalharam freneticamente para que o navio atracasse no porto em segurança. Arya atravessou a rampa e aproximou-se do Porto com todos seus movimentos calculados e com a mão sobre  _ Agulha _ . Agora sob a luz dos archotes, ela provou ser verdade as palavras de Tyrion, ali havia um grande exército de homens visivelmente do Norte que à aguardavam no cais. Haviam algumas bandeiras que ela se lembrava vagamente de ter estudado nas aulas do Meistre Luwin, em uma mais próxima havia o brasão dos Manderly que era um tritão branco com cabelos verde-escuros carregando um tridente negro, em outra bandeira havia o sigilo da Casa Mormont um grande urso preto sobre uma madeira verde, a bandeira de um lagarto-leão negro sobre um fundo verde-musgo da qual ela não se enganava se tratava da Casa Reed e em outra bandeira a Casa Umber se mostrava presente com suas quatro características correntes de prata ligadas em fundo vermelho. 

Quando pisou no cais acompanhada por um anão massageando o pescoço os homens do Norte lhe dirigiram a atenção e eles foram recepcionados por um homem gordo vestido inteiramente de verde que sorriu ao vê-la.

\- Princesa Stark. - disse tentando se ajoelhar, mas por ser gordo demais desistiu e apenas se curvou desajeitamento, e sem graça com as bochechas rosadas disse: - É um grande prazer saber que pisa novamente na terras do seu pai!

\- Quem é você? - perguntou Arya desconfiada

\- Desculpe não me apresentar...Meu nome é Wyman da Casa Manderly, Lord de White Harbor...E nós os Manderly ajoelhamos e servimos a Casa Stark desde os antigos tempos.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou Arya

\- Há algumas luas atrás recebi um corvo de Lord Tyrion com as palavras de que possuía a última Stark viva...Bem, de início acreditei que se tratava de Lady Sansa, devido o casamento de ambos, mas quando ele mencionou seu nome tive que imediatamente reunir os homens do Norte para testemunhar que o que venho dizendo é a mais pura verdade...

\- E qual seria essa verdade?- perguntou Tyrion

\- De que a garota que habita as paredes de Winterfell não é a verdadeira filha de Eddard Stark.

\- O que?-perguntou Arya confusa

\- Existe uma pobre alma que esta em poder do Bastardo do Bolton que alega ser a senhora...Quando fomos convocados para estarmos presentes à cerimônia de casamento eu tive a certeza que aquela não era a menina dos olhos de Lord Stark.- ele disse isso e aqueceu o coração de Arya de uma forma acolhedora

\- E como tem tão tanta certeza que eu sou a verdadeira Arya Stark?- perguntou sendo respondida por uma risada rouca e alta

\- Eu reconheceria um Stark em qualquer lugar do mundo...Além do mais a Senhora é a cópia viva de Lady Lyanna Stark...Quando éramos crianças disputávamos corrida de cavalo e ela sempre me vencia. Você tem o olhar Stark, a beleza Nortenha e o rosto de um velho fantasma, minha senhora…Gostaria de convidá-los para passar a noite em _New Castle_ , acredito que a viagem tenha sido longa

\- Agradecemos o convite, mas os nossos planos são  _ King's Landing _ meu senhor. 

\- Esta tarde minha Senhora, uma noite bem descansada será bom para a longa viagem até King's  _ Landing _ .- disse Tyrion tentando tapar os olhos das gordas gotas de chuva 

\- Devemos sair dessa chuva, por favor, me sigam para meu castelo. Será um prazer tê-los como meus hóspedes.

Então não tendo como recusar Arya aceitou o convite de Lorde Manderly 

 

TYRION 

 

A verdade era que assim que seus olhos caíram sobre Arya Stark ele já tinha planos para retornar a Westeros, pois não era todo dia em que se possuía uma princesa guerreira do Norte em mãos.  Ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta por usar a menina, mas não era isso que a sede de vingança fazia com as pessoas? As transformavam em escravos de sua própria armadilha e as faziam não se importam com as pessoas inocentes que eram envolvidas? Quando ele disse que queria se vingar de Cersei não estava em seus sonhos nefastos apenas matá-la, ele queria ver toda a felicidade que ainda existia nela se transformar em cinzas para que sua vida fosse tão penosa quanto seu coração era amargo.  Desde o dia em que ele foi obrigado a fugir de Kings Landing até os dias de hoje, em cada noite mal dormida, em cada momento de devaneio e em cada golada de seu vinho ele traçava inúmeros planos maquiavélicos para acabar com as forças de sua maldita irmã, e foi de grande auxilio ter achado a menina Stark. Os Deuses gostavam de pregar peças nele, mais quem diria que ele iria achar uma grande aliada em terras estrangeiras e ainda mais sendo ela um Stark? Com a menina ele encontrou a aliança perfeita para auxiliá-lo, o Norte se lembrava e estava tão sedento de vingança quanto ele.

Não lhe agradava ter que enganar a garota, Arya era uma boa menina mesmo que fosse uma assassina profissional. Ela era muito inteligente e sagaz para uma menina da sua tenra idade, ele até estava se afeiçoando por ela, mesmo que às vezes suas respostas fossem tão selvagem quanto seu espírito, mas ela também tinha seu lado sombrio e solitário e ele percebeu que era isso o que as ações de Cersei provocavam nas pessoas. Ela as destruía e tirava o seu melhor para depois se regorjezar em cima de sua dor.

Durante o caminho para o castelo dos Manderly ele observou atentamente a garota Stark, ela parecia um animal acuado, mas altamente perigoso e selvagem, ela olhava para todos ao seu redor, mas sua postura era de estar em alerta para qualquer sinal de perigo, sua mão ia da espada que ela havia lhe dito se chamar  _ Agulha _ até uma que provavelmente estava escondida em seu manto. Ele sabia que deveria trocar ao mínimo algumas palavras com ela, ou até mesmo lhe pedir desculpas, mas quando ela lhe olhava e lhe lançava olhares assassinos ele achou por bem conversar um pouco mais tarde. 

E les saíram do cais e atravessaram a cidade que estava toda coberta de branco, enquanto a caravana passava no centro da cidade ele notou que não havia uma viva alma, a cidade se assemelhava a uma cidade fantasma com neve e dor, eles tiverem que atravessar a cidade para subir ao pé da colina onde se localizava  _ New Castle, _ local onde residiam os Manderlys durante milhares de anos, não era um Castelo tão grande como  _ Red Keep  _ ou  _ Casterly Rock _ , mas tinha uma nobreza que apenas os Homens do Norte poderiam ter e o que mais chamou sua atenção foram as grandes torres do castelo com o símbolo do Tritão.

Quando entraram nos salões, Tyrion agradeceu por ter saído da chuva gelado do Norte, aliviou um pouco a tensão que ele sentia em suas entranhas, mas ele realmente desejava uma cama decente e uma boa lareira para esquentar o corpo.

\- Mandei que arrumassem quartos para os senhores, vocês devem estar cansados da viagem…- disse Manderly

\- Eu adoraria…-ia dizendo Tyrion quando foi interrompido por Arya

\- Estamos descansados da viagem, Lorde Manderly...Gostaria de conversamos agora.

\- Acredito que seria melhor My lady descansar um pouco, pois a conversa será longa.

\- Não há necessidade...Por favor, Lord Manderly me mostre o caminho.-disse Arya com uma voz de comando que não deixou discussão

O homem os levaram para um grande salão da corte, com suas paredes, pisos e teto todos feitos de pranchas de madeira entalhadas elegantemente e com todas as criaturas do mar decorando o salão, no chão haviam gravuras de caranguejos, amêijoas e estrelas-do-mar, meio escondidas entre as folhas negras de algas e os ossos de marinheiros afogados. Nas paredes, tubarões, enguias e cardumes de arenque e bacalhau nadavam entre as janelas altas e arqueadas do castelo. Mais acima, perto de onde as antigas redes de pesca caem das vigas, a superfície do mar era representada e no centro havia um grande trono acolchoado que o homem se sentou.

A eles foram oferecidos pão e sal como honra a Lei dos Hóspedes e a mesa mais alta como uma forma de respeito para eles, sendo cercado por homens do Norte que estavam tão curiosos quanto eles para saber o rumo da conversa, antes de iniciarem a conversa o anfitrião apresentou cada representante das Casas do Norte.

Lorde Manderly apresentou seu filho primogênito com orgulho, seu nome era Wylis Manderly e ele era um homem tão gordo quanto o pai, vestido com as mesmas cores da casa e com um bigode de morsa e ao seu lado sentavam suas filhas, todas tão jovens quanto Arya uma era Wynafryd e Wylla, esta com os cabelos pintados de um verde florescente. Em outra mesa mais à direita sentada com toda elegância que uma senhora idosa poderia ter estava Maege Mormont, mais conhecida como _She-Bear_ e sua filha Alysane Mormont todas rechonchudas e devidamente encapadas em seus mantos de leões da montanha. Em uma mesa cheia e barulhenta com homens tão grandes quanto os Cleganes, estava a família Umber, em destaque estava Jon Umber, mais conhecido como _GreatJon_ Umber com seus músculos e voz grave, e por fim em uma mesa silenciosa estava um homem solitário e pequeno vestido em um manto verde sem nenhuma comitiva, era Howland Reed que comandava os cranogmanos do pântano.

\- Senhores agradecemos a recepção calorosa.- disse Tyrion sorvendo a taça de vinho em um gole apenas

\- Tudo para a Princesa Stark- respondeu Lord Manderly com um sorriso

\- Eu não sou uma princesa.-advertiu a garota

\- Sim você é... Seu irmão Robb era nosso Rei e é na família Stark que juramos nossa fidelidade…-respondeu  _ GreatJon _

\- Eu não posso ser uma princesa, eu nem ao menos sou uma Senhora...-sussurrou Arya mais para si do que para os presentes

\- Bem, como havia dito anteriormente, quando recebi o corvo com o símbolo dos Lannister fiquei realmente intrigado...Como um Lannister teria em mãos a verdadeira filha de Lord Eddard Stark?

\- Durante nossas jornadas os Deuses acharam por bem que nossos caminhos fossem cruzados.-respondeu Tyrion

\- Isso não responde nossa dúvida Lord Lannister.- respondeu Alyssa

\- Não há necessidade de saberem meu passado, o que importa é que estou viva e bem.-cortou Arya 

\- A Senhora tem um sotaque forte e sua pele tem um tom que não pertence ao Norte.-observou  Wylla

\- Isso não a faz ser menos Nortenha do que ela é, minha senhora- disse Tyrion

\- Sim, sim...Longe disso. Não queremos ofender a princesa.-respondeu Manderly lançando olhares acusadores á neta

\- Então...O que vocês querem comigo?-perguntou Arya chocando os presentes com seus modos

\- Desculpem o modo de Lady Stark, a realidade e que realmente estamos curiosos quanto a grande receptividade de hoje.

\- A realidade é que o Norte está devastado… Quando Lorde Stark era nosso protetor a vida no Norte já não era fácil e ele fazia o possível para nos ajudar, mas agora tudo está insuportavelmente pior. Quando o falecido Rei Robert levou Lorde Stark para o Sul nos condenou à todos a morte e a fome. Seu irmão, nosso Rei, nos trouxe esperança, mas quando o  _ Casamento Vermelho _ ocorreu perdemos entes queridos e muitos homens, hoje somos uma terra de mulheres, crianças e velhos…Quem nos governos é um tirano que mata nossas famílias e passa o archote por nossas plantações.- queixou-se Manderly

-Você é a última Stark viva...A nossa última esperança de reivindicar novamente o Norte e trazer paz e prosperidade às nossas terras. Devemos tirar o Norte das garras da Coroa e dos Bolton. Seu irmão era um Rei minha senhora é isto a fez ser uma PRINCESA, uma verdadeira princesa do Norte... É verdade que não possuímos um grande exército de homens para reivindicar Winterfell, mas apenas aguardávamos um sinal dos Deuses Antigos para que pudéssemos sair das mãos do Bastardo do Bolton...Com sua presença provaremos que sua reivindicação se baseia em uma mentira. - completou _She-Bear_

_-_ Fico triste em saber o que aconteceu com a casa de meu pai, mas não posso lhe ajudar meus senhores... Agradeço as palavras, mas tenho planos de partir para _King's  Landing_ e acabar com a Cersei Lannister. Se os senhores querem a verdadeira paz em Westeros me deem um cavalo bem alimentado ou uma passagem para o Sul. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma relação com este lugar.-disse Arya se levantando e indo embora sem se importar com nenhum dos senhores

\- Senhora deixe-nos informar que o Bolton tem em mãos seu irmão mais novo Rickon.-isso fez Arya parar bruscamente

-O que?- perguntou Arya visivelmente abalada

- Rickon Stark está em mãos dos Boltons.- repetiu Howland Reed 

- Eu havia escutado que ele e Bran haviam sido assassinados por Theon... Como sabem que ele é o verdadeiro e não mais um impostor como a garota?  

-O garoto possui um lobo gigante tão selvagem quanto o seu dono.-disse _GreatJon_

_ -  _ Ouvimos há algumas luas atrás que o pequeno estava aos cuidados de uma selvagem, em boa saúde, para lá das montanhas, quando enviamos homens para resgatá-lo fomos traídos por um dos nossos aliados e agora o pequeno está em poder de Lord Bolton.-explicou  _ She-Bear _

_ -  _ Talvez a Senhora tenha ficado muito tempo fora, mas o Bastardo Bolton é um sádico...Ele caça suas vítimas como animais e depois de violá-las dá de alimento aos seus monstruosos cachorros ou se esta de bom humor as esfola ainda vivas e enfeita as paredes de Winterfell com suas peles...Temo que se não formos rápidos seu pobre irmão será uma de suas vítimas... Os Boltons sempre foram tão cruéis quanto espertos, mas este  parece uma fera na pele humana.-advertiu Manderly

- Se o que dizem for verdade devemos resgatar Rickon o quanto antes. Assim que resgatarmos meu irmão vocês terão seu suserano e deverão esquecer que um dia me viram...Deverão jurar suas espadas à ele e não à mim.- disse Arya

\- Mas, minha senhora Rei Robb a nome…

- Já chega por hoje Lorde Manderly, não vê que a garota esta visivelmente abalada?- silenciou Alysane Mormot 

-  Assim que Lady Stark ajudá-los a reivindicar Winterfell e salvar o príncipe Rickon vocês nos auxiliaram em  _ King's Landing _ ?- perguntou Tyrion extremamente feliz em tocar no assunto de exercitos

\- Como eu disse Lorde Tyrion não possuímos muitos homens, mas o Norte se lembra...Os inimigos dos Starks são nossos inimigos, do mesmo modo como assassinaram os parentes de Lady Stark nós também perdemos filhos, pais, irmãos... Será um prazer acompanha-los e acabar com Cersei Lannister!- respondeu Manderly sorrindo

\- O Norte é independente e não iremos abaixar nossas cabeças aos Lannister nunca mais.

\- Pois bem, amanhã me dem uma espada em mãos e entrego a cabeça do Bolton antes do amanhecer.

\- Minha Princesa, não queremos colocar sua segurança em risco, precisamos apenas da sua presença para provar a todo o povo que os Boltons são mentirosos.

\- Me deem um voto de confiança Lorde Manderly...-disse Arya com seu sorriso de lobo do qual Tyrion sempre sentia um arrepio na nuca-...Reúna seus homens partiremos amanhã para Winterfell.

Após toda a refeição á Tyrion foi fornecido um quarto pequeno, mas bem aconchegante, as empregadas haviam colocado mais fogo à lareira e o quarto estava confortavelmente quente. Quando o sono estava o visitando ele sentiu o beijo suave de uma pequena lâmina em seu pescoço e ele nem abriu os olhos para saber de quem se tratava.

\- V ocê tem noção do que você fez?- grunhiu a voz de uma menina

\- Sim, eu consegui um exército para você.-disse ele abrindo os olhos

\- Não precisávamos de nenhum exército.

- Sim precisávamos...Você acha que ia simplesmente entrar em _King's Landing_ e matar Cersei?

- Sim, esse era o meu plano desde o início.

- Você não entende absolutamente nada de planejamento e organização. Meu pai uma vez me disse em toda sua sabedoria mesquinha que algumas batalhas eram vencidas com espadas e lanças, outras com papel e caneta.- disse Tyrion se lembrando das palavras de seu pai

\- Foda-se o que o merda do seu pai disse...O meu uma vez me disse que quem dá a sentença deve balançar a espada.

\- Veja, temos ideia bem diferentes de como matar Cersei, mas possuímos o mesmo objetivo, devemos seguir unidos...-disse ele se ajeitando na cama

\- Como posso confiar em você depois do que aconteceu hoje?Você simplesmente me trapaceou.

\- Eu peço desculpas por ter te enganado, mas veja, tudo o que planejei deu certo e agora temos um exército a nosso dispor.

\- Ah sim…-debochou Arya-...Você parece ter planejado essa artimanha de vir para o Norte muito bem, mas acho que se esqueceu totalmente dos Homens Sem Rosto...Quando eles souberem que estamos no Norte ficarão realmente furiosos. 

E então a garota saiu do quarto do mesmo modo que entrou e junto dela o seu sono. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus queridos leitores.  
> Peço mil desculpas pela longa demora, mas neste capítulo precisei de mais tempo para escreve-lo.  
> Imploro por comentários para saber o que vocês estão achando do rumo da fanfic.  
> Quanto as novidades do meu intercambio, informo que esta semana completei 3 meses longe de casa e a saudades é terrível.


	7. O BASTARDO BOLTON

 

**PRINCESA ARYA**

 

 

De sua boca escapou um bocejo inútil, mais uma noite em que ela passava em claro, com apenas seus pensamentos como companheiros. A última chama da lareira já havia morrido há tempos e por algum motivo ela havia simplesmente se irritado com a maciez da cama e havia se aconchegado na soleira da enorme janela que lhe dava uma ampla visão do cair da neve do lado de fora. 

Fazia tanto tempo que ela estava enraizada à janela que ela viu a gradativa mudança da chuva para o granizo, do granizo para a neve e por fim o surgimento da enorme lua no céu limpo sem nenhuma estrela.

Isto também a incomodou, o Norte sem nenhuma constelação no céu, ela se recordava claramente quando criança de entrar furtivamente no quarto de Jon e eles tentarem adivinhar o nome de cada estrela que salpicava o céu nortuno, como uma simples brincadeira entre irmãos excluídos, mas aqui estava ela sozinha caçando pontos luminosos no breu do Norte, talvez a mulher escura em que ela havia se tornado não tinha direito de admirar as estrelas como a antiga menina Arya Stark.

Ela inspirou profundamente, pensando em quão perto estava de chegar em casa, sua verdadeira casa. " _Fazia quantas luas desde que ela havia deixado seu lar junto ao seu pai e Sansa? ''_ Ela estava com medo e admitir isso lhe deixava paralisada e extremamente vulnerável, ela tinha receio de mais uma vez ser impedida de chegar em seu lar...Quantas foram as vezes em que haviam prometido a ela que a devolveriam para sua família? Primeiro foi Yoren com sua promessa de levá-la para o Norte junto aos recrutas da Muralha, a Irmandade Sem Bandeiras a prometendo entregá-la a Robb e sua mãe e depois o Cão de Caça...Tantas promessas vazias e agora eram os próprios homens do Norte que lhe juravam dar seu antigo lar. Deveria acreditar novamente nestas promessas? Seu coração poderia suportar mais uma vez uma decepção? Criar expectativa era uma coisa muito perigosa, ainda mais para uma assassina profissional, mas então ela se deu conta que ela não precisaria de ninguém para ajudá-la que ela poderia muito bem acabar com aquele tal Bolton e salvar seu pequeno irmão Rickon…

Quanto a Rickon como será que ele estava? Se aquele bastardo tiver encostado em algum fio de sua cabeça ela jura que irá fazer ele sofrer a pior dor dessa terra…Por quais coisas o pobre menino dever ter sido obrigado a suportar? Será que teria sido tão pior quanto o que houve a ela? Ele sentiu medo? Sentiu fome? Sentiu frio? Se Rickon estava vivo talvez houvesse esperança de Bran também estar? 

Se ela for realmente a última esperança de resgatar Rickon era seu dever salvá-lo e ajudar os Homens de seu pai a trazer certa paz a aquela terra, era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer, mesmo que isso a colocasse em apuros com os Homens Sem Rosto. 

 

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã a esposa de Manderly, Lady Leona, entrou no quarto e lhe ofereceu um vestido verde, certamente das meninas Manderly, era um vestido simples mais próprio para o inverno do Norte, ele se parecia muito com os vestidos em que sua mãe lhe obrigava a usar quando menina, a lembrança dela correndo atras de Arya para vestida-la como uma dama lhe veio na mente tão  docemente que levou certo tempo para engular o incomodo na garganta. Ela nunca  odiou usar vestidos, no templo ela os usava, mas ela sempre iria preferir as calças, pois elas davam mais liberdade na hora de uma luta.

Quando ficou pronta uma das empregadas a acompanhou até o grande salão com a desculpa que alguns senhores gostariam de quebrar o jejum com ela pela manhã.

\- Bom dia princesa.-disse Manderly se levantando e fazendo uma referência sendo seguido por outros homens presentes

\- Por favor, parem com isso.- disse Arya sem paciência, aquilo a realmente incomodava, ela não era nada para ter toda aquela pompa

\- Bom dia Arya.- disse Tyrion com um sorriso afetado, da qual ela fez questão de ignorá-lo

\- Estava dizendo a  _ GreatJon _ que os cavalos já estão prontos para partirmos.

\- Isso é ótimo. Gostaria de partir após o desjejum se possível.-disse Arya se sentando à mesa

\- Certamente. Pela noite enviei alguns corvos para tentarmos reunir o máximo de homens, alguns nos encontraram pela estrada até Winterfell.

\- Quantas luas até chegarmos até Winterfell?- perguntou Tyrion

\- Se os cavalos forem rápidos, conseguiremos chegar em 7 luas.

\- Podemos ser mais rápidos do que isso?

\- Iremos fazer o melhor Princesa.

\- Eu já disse para parar de me chamar assim…- reclamou Arya tomando um longo gole de leite

\- Quantos homens os Boltons tem em seu exército? -perguntou Tyrion

\- O último corvo que recebemos informava que eles possuíam cerca de 11 mil homens.

\- E quantos homens temos? -perguntou Arya curiosa

\- Apenas 5 mil minha princesa.

\- Estamos em grande desvantagem.- disse Tyrion assustado…-Não há como solicitar auxílio de outro reino?

\- Você sabe mais do que ninguém que o Norte não possui ajuda de nenhum dos 6 reinos...

\- Lady Arya possui sangue Tully e também há uma tia na Casa Arryn.- relembrou Tyrion

\- Lady Lysa Arryn foi assassinada e hoje quem domina o Ninho da Águia é uma criança chorosa sendo aconselhado por Petyr Baelish, e todos nós sabemos que aquele homem é uma víbora… Quanto aos Tullys não temos notícias deles desde o Casamento Vermelho.

\- A princesa sabe como usar uma espada?- perguntou Wylla apontando para a Agulha que estava presa na cintura de Arya

\- Sim, e eu sou muito boa...

\- Duvido...-disse desconfiada o que fez com que Arya achasse engraçado

\- Wylla, toda vez que você abre sua boca, você me faz querer mandar você para as irmãs silenciosas. -xiou Lord Manderly todo vermelho de raiva

\- Deixe a garota Lord Manderly….-respondeu Arya de bom humor.- Eu não estou mentindo e provarei isso quando chegarmos em Winterfell.

  
Naquele dia eles partiram assim como haviam planejado, à Arya foram oferecidos alguns vestidos, mantos e palavras de encorajamento. Toda aquela gente lhe tratava com mimos e isso era algo realmente novo para ela, a maioria das vezes em que teve contato com outras pessoas que não fossem da sua alcateia,  elas eram más ou a viam apenas como a assassina que deveria apenas receber ordens, nunca como um ser humano deveria ser tratado.

Arya notou o exército que possuíam e era algo realmente preocupante, alguns dos soldados eram altos e outros baixos,  Arya calculou que as idades oscilavam entre os catorze os mais novos e setenta os mais velhos, todos cansados ou verdes demais para entrar em uma batalha, desconfiava que os novos não sabiam manejar uma espada corretamente e duvidava que os velhos conseguiriam segurar uma sem o tremor das mãos. Era desesperador de se ver um exército tão ineficiente. Então, uma lembrança involuntária veio a mente...Ela se recordou da comitiva que acompanhou seu pai e ela para Kings Landing, todos fortes e guerreiros, um número muito maior do que este em que estava em sua frente agora... _Mas do que adiantou_? Todos foram mortos em  _ Kings Landing _ assim como seu pai, ela esperava que ao mesmo o futuro destes homens fossem diferente. Ela teria que pensar em uma estratégia para derrotar Bolton sem ter que derramar tanto sangue.

Durante a viagem á ela foi oferecida uma casa rolante, mais ela odiava estar naquele lugar, era apertado e escuro e mais sacolejava do que uma viagem normal á cavalo, além de a fazer se sentir como uma maldita donzela... Por este motivo ela pediu que Lord Manderly ficasse naquele lugar e lhe desse em troca o seu cavalo  para que ela pudesse se sentir bem, no começo ele se recusou, mas era nítido que o cavalo ficou mais do que satisfeito por tirar o peso morto do velho para o de uma menina magricela...O cavalo era um alazão branco e seu nome era Tritão, em homenagem ao símbolo da Casa Manderly.

Quanto mais a comitiva ia saindo de White Harbor mais miserável e inabitável o Norte mostrava ter se tornado….Há anos atrás a _Estrada do Rei_ era povoada por camponeses com suas casas simples e estalagens confortáveis, atualmente tudo era reduzido às cinzas e pedras enegrecidas, e os campos que antes forneciam a subsistência da população do Norte agora estavam visivelmente queimados, todo o trabalho árduo de um agricultor jogado fora. As árvores que outrora davam frutos brilhantes e suculentos atualmente possuim um estranho e amargo fruto em seus amplos galhos, corpos que balançavam de um lado para o outro sendo atacados por corvos que tentavam se alimentar. Quando a caravana se aproximou mais das árvores, Arya notou que haviam 5 ou 6 crianças esqueléticas que tentavam acertar os corvos com pedras para terem uma refeição, este era o ciclo da fome e da destruição, por onde os homens passavam sempre havia pesar, ela conhecia esse sentimento de fome e lembrou-se da época em que a barriga dela certa vez já foi forrada de vermes e minhocas.

_ GreatJon _ lhe explicou que os Bolton haviam destruído todas as estradas adjacentes que davam acesso ao castelo, como uma forma de proteção para saber quem se aproximava de Winterfell. Que nos dias de hoje poucos eram os homens que se aventuram por aquela estrada que antes dava acesso ao coração do Norte. Explicou também que os arredores de Winterfell eram desertos e que os moradores da  _ Cidade de Inverno _ , a vila localizada próxima as muralhas de Winterfell, eram as vítimas favoritas do bastardo Bolton, e que se os pequenos não estavam morrendo na mão de seu suserano estavam certamente morrendo de fome, os mais sensatos que haviam fugido para o Sul estavam tão ferrados quantos os que ficaram porque as terras mais próximas pertenciam aos Freys ou aos Arryn.

Arya ficou visivelmente consternada por ouvir a palavra Frey e  _ GreatJon _ percebe e falou:

\- Princesa, eu perdi meu filho mais velho e herdeiro  _ SmallJon _ pelas mãos dos Freys, eu prometo minha princesa que os Freys vão sofrer pelo o que fizeram aos nossos familiares...- disse o homem com pesar com a mão sob o coração

\- Eu farei questão que isso aconteça  _ GreatJon _ .- respondeu Arya sentindo a raiva a levar

\- Nós vamos combater o filho do homem que planejou toda a traição contra o nosso Rei. Lord Bolton não fica em Winterfell, mas em Porto Real sobre o comando dos Lannister...O norte caíra sobre ele como deve ser.- disse o homem a deixando com mais vontade de arrancar cabeças de Boltons

  
Desde que a comitiva havia partido de  _ White Harbor _ Tyrion não havia lhe dirigido à palavra, não que ele não tentasse, mas Arya fazia questão de deixar bem claro que ele não era bem vindo para conversar com ela, mas com o passar dos dias ela mesma já estava ficando cansada de ignorá-lo e achou que seria mais sensato para os dois voltarem a conversar e tentar arranjar a melhor saído para o que estava acontecendo. Então, em um dia que estavam se aproximando de Winterfell, o anão reuniu coragem e foi ao seu encontro, ela notou que ele estava visivelmente cansado e pelo que ela o ouviu reclamar na noite anterior ele estava irritado com os homens do Norte por não partilharem com ele uma única taça de vinho.

\- Como você esta?- perguntou ele ajeitando o manto enquanto seu cavalo o sacolejava, ela notou um leve tremor no seu corpo causado pelo frio

\- Estava bem até você chegar.- respondeu ela apenas para não perder o costume

\- Olha…-disse ele suspirando - Me desculpe por ter agido pelas suas costas, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que eu fiz…- Arya olhou para ele com cara de quem sabe que ele estava mentindo-... Mas serei sincero, a  ideia de virmos para o Norte antes de irmos para  _ Kings Landing _ foi sábia, o meu dever era de ter conversado com você antes de ter tomado qualquer decisão.

\- Você não se arrepende né? Então, porque pede desculpas?-perguntou Arya sem paciência

\- Você me depositou uma confiança que eu mesmo não merecia e eu acabei a destruindo, eu realmente sinto muito por tê-la desapontado, eu espero que você possa me perdoar...

\- Eu gostaria de poder confiar em você novamente Tyrion.- respondeu Arya

\- Não leve para o campo pessoal, eu mesmo não confio inteiramente em mim mesmo.

\- O certo é que não haja segredos entre nós, mesmo porque se nossos rostos vão enfeitar as paredes do templo juntos eu gostaria de ficar bem longe dessa sua careta feia.

- Conseguiremos dar um jeito nos _Homens Sem Rosto_ , apenas me dê um tempo para pensar em um plano…-disse ele falando baixo quando um soldado passou perto deles

\- Pense mesmo, mas deixe-me informada, não gosto de surpresas.

\- Veja o lado bom, você esta indo para casa e irá reencontrar seu irmão em que acreditava estar morto… Ponha um sorriso nesse rosto.- disse Tyrion percebendo que ela não estava confortável com essa conversa a questionou:- Você não esta feliz ?

\- Não é que eu não estou feliz…- ela suspirou tentando encontrar palavras certas para descrever o que ela estava sentindo -...Ou que eu não queria reencontra-lo…Isso é tudo tão estranho! Por muitos anos eu fui  _ Ninguém _ , fui treinada para esquecer quem eu era e o que cada pessoa significava para mim...E agora estou aqui á caminho de casa depois de tantos anos, sendo chamada de princesa, com um irmão em que eu acreditava ter sido assassinado por Theon Greyjoy e que agora deve ser salvo porque esta nas mãos de um maníaco...

\- Eu sinto muito pelo que você teve de passar Arya, uma garota nova como você não deveria ter sofrido tudo o que você sofreu...Mas, fique feliz você achou alguém vivo e se os Deuses forem bons você terá notícias dos seus outros irmãos.

\- Mas…

\- Mas o que ? - perguntou Tyrion

\- Se meus irmão estão vivos, eles vão querer encontrar a antiga Arya, eu…Eu não sou mais a mesma garotinha que deixou Winterfell anos atrás eu sou escura e perigosa e totalmente asquerosa. As coisas que eu fiz…

\- Ninguém é o mesmo, todos nós passamos por merdas que nos mudam internamente e eu tenho certeza que você não é tão asquerosa assim, acredite já conheci muitas pessoas na minha vida e você não é uma delas...Não fique se martirizando por algo que ainda não aconteceu.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou sobre eles então Tyrion perguntou:

\- Você tem noticias dos Homens Sem Rosto?

\- Não, mas pelo que eu conheço deles eles provavelmente já enviaram alguém atrás de nós...

* * *

  
  
  
  
**PRINCESA ARYA**   
  
  


No amanhecer do 7° dia Arya avistou as altas torres de Winterfell e todo seu café da manhã se agitou em seu estômago, finalmente depois de tantos anos tentando voltar para seu lar aqui estava ela parada em frente às muralhas de sua casa. 

Só que ao invés de ser recepcionada por sua família com beijos e palavras de saudade a realidade era bem mais cruel…Se os Deuses fossem justos era para ela  junto a seu pai e irmã estarem sendo recebidos com os portões de sua casa escancarados e a senhora sua mãe e seus irmãos os recebendo de braços abertos...Mas a realidade era que agora os portões de sua casa eram decorados com a bandeira de um homem esfolado, e ali ela não era mais bem vinda, os portões eram trancados e vigiados por um exército que aguardava impaciente para arrancar sua cabeça e seus companheiros eram um anão Lannister e sua escolta era um exército de 7 mil homens desconhecidos. Era tão absurda a realidade que ela poderia rir se não estivesse se sentindo tão vazia por dentro, de todas as formas que ela havia sonhado voltar para casa, isto nunca havia passado por sua cabeça.

Lord Manderly queria que ela ficasse fora da batalha em algum lugar escondido na estrada do Rei, mas ele foi vencido pelo cansaço de sua teimosia e deixou ela livre para ir até o encontro com o garoto Bolton.

Era bastante óbvio que o bastardo sabia que havia um exército vindo para atacá-lo e ele fez questão de tentar assustá-los o máximo que pode...Se aproximando da entrada de Winterfell, formando uma passagem estreita pelo qual eles eram obrigados a passar, havia alguns espigões com diversos corpos empalados, alguns de homens outros de mulheres, mas todos esfolados e embalados em uma bandeira com um grande lobo.

Eles aguardaram pacientemente os exercito do Bolton se mexerem para dar passagem a um grupo de pessoas que saía do castelo. Arya estava acompanhada por Tyrion, Lord Manderly e _Greatjon_ e alguns comandantes do seu exército e todos estão em silêncio atentos a todo os movimentos.

Surgiu um homem feio com um nariz largo, cabelo longo escuro e seco, seus olhos eram estranhos, pequenos, próximos e estranhamente pálidos, como dois pedaços de gelo sujo. Ele vestia couro com um manto rosa pálido, Arya acreditou ser o tal Ramsay Bolton. Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça e tentou se aproximar dela, mas foi impedido pela espada de  _ GreatJon _

\- Ora, vejam se não é minha verdadeira esposa!- disse com um sorriso cruel

\- Não sou nada sua! Você se casou com uma impostora, foi com outra mulher que você fez suas juras aos Deuses Antigos... Winterfell é de minha família e não deveria estar nas mãos de um Bolton.

\- Traga meus prisioneiros!- ordenou o homem e a sua frente foram jogados um casal. Uma garota que provavelmente tinha a mesma idade que a dela, branca, muito magra e que se assemelhava bastante com ela a não ser a falta de um nariz em seu rosto e os olhos castanhos, aquela ela acreditou se tratar da falsa Arya Stark. E um homem que tinha a pele pastosa, cabelos brancos além de ser muito magro, ele estava ferido e se encolheu ao vê-la e em suas mãos faltavam alguns dedos e ele parecia bem assustado.

\- Fedor está é a verdadeira Arya? Se mentir mais uma vez eu juro que irei arrancar sua pele. - ameaçou o bastardo

O homem a olhou brevemente tentando se esconder em sua dor, mas Arya não conhecia nenhum Fedor. _Como o pobre homem saberia quem ela era?_

\- Sim, é a filha de Ned Stark. 

Quando o homem falou ela reconheceu a voz na hora, ela pertencia a Theon Greyjoy, mas ele estava muito diferente do que se recordava, mais um animal do que um homem, ele não tinha mais aquele sorriso de deboche que Jon tanto odiava nele.

\- Theon levante essa cabeça e olhe nos olhos da irmã do homem que você traiu! Meu pai lhe deu abrigo e tratamos você como um da nossa alcateia, como você pode nos trair?-disse Arya enraivecida

\- Me perdoe..Me perdoe.- ele choramingou soluçando em lágrimas e isso fez seu coração doer, ela odiava o homem mais vê-lo daquela forma foi muito dramático

\- Assim que tomar Winterfell a primeira coisa que farei será cortar sua garganta!- ameaçou Arya

\- Por favor minha Senhora, não faça isso...Theon é um bom homem.-gritou a garota desconhecida

\- Quem é você garota? -perguntou Lord Manderly curioso.

\- Eu sou  Jeyne Poole filha do Vayon Poole, antigo administrador de Lord Stark. Por favor, Arya lembre-se de mim, por favor…-disse implorando a seus pés-...Por favor, por favor, por favor nos salve de Lord Bolton, ele é um monstro.

Arya se lembrava claramente daquela menina, ela era a melhor amiga de Sansa quando criança. Ela que havia criado aquele apelido cruel que elas tanto lhe chamavam " _Arya cara de cavalo_ ".

Então com um balançar de mãos do bastardo os homens arrastaram os prisioneiros para dentro do castelo.

\- Cadê meu irmão?-indagou Arya ao homem que não tirava os olhos dela

\- Lord Rickon Stark esta em perfeitas condições.-respondeu o bastardo

\- Eu exijo vê-lo!

\- Não há com o que se preocupar minha querida esposa. Seu irmão esta sendo bem tratado como um herdeiro de alto nascimento merece. Nunca machucaria meu frágil cunhado.

\- Eu não sou sua esposa.-repetiu Arya nervosa

\- Estou curioso, onde você esteve minha querida durante todos estes anos?-perguntou ele ignorando-a

\- Eu estive para lá do lugar que não te interessa.-respondeu notando o olhar maligno que o homem lhe dirigiu

\- Selvagem você, mas eu posso mudar isso rapidamente…-ameaçou

\- Você não encostará em um fio de cabeça da nossa princesa.-vociferou  _ GreatJon _

\- Se renda garota e traga seus homens para a nossa verdadeira festa de casamento.-disse rindo-...Serei lhe um bom marido e assim poderá comigo governar o Norte, serei misericordioso e perdoarei sua traição.

\- Não vim buscar termos com você Bolton…Vim retomar minha casa, Winterfell pertence a minha família desde os  _ Primeiros Homens _ …

\- Isso já faz muito tempo minha Senhora. Hoje Winterfell pertence aos Boltons.

\- Não por muito tempo! Vou lhe dizer o que vai acontecer...Assim que terminar de te matar, hoje mesmo ao cair da noite os corvos estaram espalhando a notícia de que o Norte voltou às mãos de seus verdadeiros senhores...

\- E como você fará isso garota? Olhe para os meus homens, vocês estão em desvantagem…-disse ele apontando para o grande exercito atras dele

\- Estes homens pertencem ao meu pai e não a você…É dever de um Stark preservar o sangue dos Nortenhos...Em momento algum disse que derramaria sangue nortista! Essa desavença será resolvida apenas por nós dois! Por este motivo eu invoco um justa por combate!

\- Uma justa? Eu contra quem?-disse ele rindo…-Com o anão?  Com o imprestável do Manderly?  Ou o imbecil do  _ GreatJon _ ?

\- Eu e você!

\- Com uma mulher? Isto está ficando mais ridículo a cada momento.-disse ele por entre gargalhadas

\- Qual o problema? Está com medo?-perguntou Arya sorrindo angelicalmente

\- Eu acabaria com você num piscar de olhos...Assim como esse gordo ridículo e esse anão, que aliás será um prazer entregar diretamente para a Rainha Cersei...

\- Está bem! Escolha suas armas.- ordenou Arya

\- O quê? Eu não disse que havia aceitado lutar com você!- reclamou o bastardo enquanto Arya descia de seu cavalo em apenas um pulo

\- Negará uma justa com uma mulher?- disse ela cruzando os braços

\- Eu aceito. - disse ele puxando sua espada

\- A princesa tem certeza disso?- perguntou Lord Manderly baixinho ao seu lado

\- Não se preocupe Lord Manderly- tranquilizou Arya dando tapinhas em seu joelho

Arya tirou seu manto e o dobrou, o colocando-o ajeitadamente sobre a sela do do seu cavalo, enquanto observava o homem sendo atendido por um garoto novo que lhe amarrava uma armadura feia. Ela puxou Agulha da sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que a multidão de espectadores aproximava-se lentamente dos dois, ávidos para ver uma garotinha desprotegida lutar contra seu senhor.

\- Você me tem como um idiota? Que merda de espada é essa?-perguntou Ramsay com raiva

\- O nome dela é Agulha e hoje você vai beijar seu aço. -disse Arya sorrindo

Ela sabia que não seria sensato usar Agulha para duelar contra a boa espada do Bolton, mas seria o correto, Agulha significava Winterfell e esse era o seu objetivo, o de reconquistar Winterfell das mãos daquele homem. 

Arya esperou pacientemente o bastardo vir em sua direção, o cabo de Agulha firme em sua mão esquerda a lâmina se transformando em uma extensão de seu braço, um sorriso irônico formando em seu rosto involuntariamente.  Ramsay tentou investir, mas Arya esquivou-se para o lado e rodeou-o pelas costas, o homem a olhou surpreso como se nela houvesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.  Ele tentou avançar mais uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes e em todas Arya escapava com facilidade.

- Você acha que isso é uma brincadeira?- perguntou o homem enlouquecido sua voz saindo ofegante através do elmo vermelho

\- Quando quiser lutar eu posso começar!-disse Arya sacudindo os ombros despretensiosamente

\- Sua puta.- xingou ele correndo em sua direção, sua espada acertando Agulha com uma ferocidade que a fazia tremer, o som do aço batendo contra o aço... Aquela era uma canção que Arya gostava de ouvir, não as canções tolas que Sansa gostava sobre  Florian e Jonquil .

Ramsay tentou investir mais uma vez, usando toda sua força na espada e Arya se aproveitou de sua distração e o acerto no joelho o fazendo cair de cara na lama.  Os homens que assistiam ao combate já estavam começando rir, Lord Manderly já ria abertamente com sua voz rouca e Tyrion suspirava de impaciência e mandava ela ir logo com aquilo.

Então, enquanto ele tentava mais uma investido contra ela, ela encaixou Agulha na pequena abertura entre o elmo e a armadura. As risadas dos homens foram substituídas por um silêncio sepulcral e o bastardo retirou o elmo com rapidez. Seu olhar era de puro pânico, enquanto apertava sua garganta para tentar estancar o sangue, o que era terrivelmente inútil, Agulha poderia ser pequena, mas ela fazia um estrago bem grande. 

O homem morreu balbuciando alguns xingamento enquanto cuspia sangue.  

Então enquanto o sangue do homem parecia fumegar no ar frio daquela manhã,  _ GreatJon _ gritava para que os homens dessem passagem para a verdadeira Senhora de Winterfell.

E assim como o prometido naquela noite os corvos voaram aos quatro cantos de Westeros para informar que o Norte havia retornado aos Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos leitores.Agradeço os comentários, pois são eles que motivam a cada dia tentar ser melhor.  
> Peço desculpas pela demora, mas este capítulo precisou de uma atenção especial.  
> POR FAVOR COMENTE E DIGAM O QUE ESTÃO ACHANDO  
> BEIJOS


End file.
